<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crescent by Kimmimaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993656">The Crescent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru'>Kimmimaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Study, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Illnesses, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Psychological Torture, Religious Discussion, Torture, hints of suicidal thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng closes his eyes, head tilting back to rest against the wall. “They'll come for us.” He says, “You know they will and they'll kill every single person here.”</p><p>Their leader curses under his breath, “Leviathan forgive you.” He breathes.</p><p>“Leviathan gave up on me years ago,” Tseng mutters, seemingly to himself. His lips curl upwards into a small half smile he directs up at the ceiling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...here's a thing a wrote. I don't know why. It just sort of...happened. Please enjoy anyway, I had fun writing it. Thanks in advance for any kudos/comments you may leave. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">He comes to with a thick groan and the taste of blood at the back of his throat. His eyelids flutter, eyes opening before closing again. His fingers twitch, curl inwards slowly as he tries to gain some sense of his surroundings. Nearby he can hear a steady sound, the constant drip of water. Closer still he can hear breathing. Reno turns his head, muscle and bone protesting. He opens his eyes again and blinks away the blurriness. He sucks in a sharp breath, wincing as his ribs twinge. He's lying on the cold, hard stone floor of a damp room. A shiver wrack's him, he licks at dry lips with an even drier tongue. He's naked. Dressed in little more than a bloody shirt, the rest of his clothes nowhere to be found. He looks around the room and sees that he's not alone. Someone sits in the corner, close by with one knee drawn up to his chest and his arm resting across it. “Boss?” Reno whispers, his voice cracking and hoarse. He swallows, throat clicking.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng lifts his head, dark hair falling back to reveal his face. Even in the dim light coming from the flickering overhead bulb Reno can see a bruise that spreads across Tseng's jaw. Tseng meets his gaze, “You're awake.” He says, shifting a little.<br/>
<br/>
“Just.” Reno moves, trying to sit up but something tugs at his arms. He grunts, turning his head to see chains securing him firmly to the wall. “Shit.” He breathes, jerking his arms, testing the strength of the metal. “Damn it.” He bites his lower lip, lifting his head as if he could find a key waiting for him.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng shakes his head, “I've already tried.” He says, his voice eerily calm despite the blood and dirt caking his uniform and skin. He lifts one hand, torn sleeve sliding back to reveal his own chains. “It's no good.”<br/>
<br/>
“Great,” Reno sighs and struggles into a seated position. “What happened?”<br/>
<br/>
“You don't remember?”<br/>
<br/>
Reno shakes his head, clumps of filthy hair falling into his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“You disobeyed a direct order.” Tseng's eyes narrow in displeasure, “I told all of you to get out, but you came back for me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah...” Reno offers a weak grin, shrugging awkwardly, “Sorry 'bout that boss.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng's own lips twitch, almost an answering smile, “They hit you with some kind of drug. After that they brought us here.”<br/>
<br/>
“The others...?” Reno asks, almost dreading the answer.<br/>
<br/>
“Unlike you they know not to disobey.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno relaxes minutely, a soft sigh escaping him, “That's somethin'.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng hums in agreement, “What you did was reckless. Stupid. I thought you were better than this.”<br/>
<br/>
“You thought wrong, yo.” Reno leans back against the dirty wall, yanking his shirt closer around his bruised chest. It was a pointless gesture but gave him something to do with his hands. He hesitates before taking a breath, “Why'm I...naked? They let you keep your clothes.”<br/>
<br/>
“You know why.” Tseng replies, his voice losing it's edge. He sighs and closes his eyes, pushing hair back from his face where it's escaped it's tail. “They're going to use you to get at me.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno swallows, averting his eyes. He looks up at the only window, little more than a slit high above them and covered in steel bars. “I can handle it.” He says with more bravado than he feels, he glances back to Tseng who narrows his eyes at him, “Been through worse, yo.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng's mouth tightens but that's all Reno gets before they hear voices outside their prison. Reno's Wutaiian was rusty at best, he could order food and drink and knew some random, flirty lines but beyond that he struggled to keep up with their fast-paced conversation. The door to the room was at least five inches thick and made of steel. It opened with a scream of rusted hinges and several well armed men stepped inside. Reno's shoulders tensed as he recognised their uniforms, his memories returning with a rush of adrenaline.<br/>
<br/>
The Crescent. Godo's elite, almost on par with the Turks. Trained in a variety of weapons and martial arts, they're fast and discrete. ShinRa has only a small amount of info on them, they're a closely held secret even among Wutai's populace. Three people enter, closing the heavy door behind them with a bang. Reno's eyes meet Tseng's across the room. They wear masks across their lower faces, revealing only dark, shining eyes as they size up their prisoners. “The Emperor sends his greetings.” One says, his voice soft, almost gentle as he ignores Reno and looks to Tseng. He says something in his native language, causing Tseng's eyebrow to rise a little. Tseng responds, his own voice low and level. The leader laughs under his breath, dropping into a crouch. “Cocky bastard,” He says in common, glancing once over his shoulder to Reno before returning his attention to Tseng. “We know what you are, there's no point in lying. What we want is to know <em>why</em> you were in Funatama.”<br/>
<br/>
“Vacation.” Tseng replies, shrugging his shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
The leader sniffs, sighs and then shakes his head, “ShinRa don't vacation here. Neither of us are stupid, so let's cut the shit.” He rises, turning to Reno and standing over him. He contemplates him in silence a moment, “With all the secrets you hold in your heads we could end this stupid war once and for all.” He takes a breath, “We could return our lands to what they once were.” He looks back to Tseng who remains impassive, his dark eyes glittering in the dim light. “Don't you want that too? Surely you haven't thrown away all your loyalty to your people?” Tseng says nothing. “Give up ShinRa's secrets and we can welcome you home again.” He begs, eyes wide and pleading, “We can win this war together. We don't want to shed the blood of our own.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng closes his eyes, head tilting back to rest against the wall. “They'll come for us.” He says, “You know they will and they'll kill every single person here.”<br/>
<br/>
Their leader curses under his breath, “Leviathan forgive you.” He breathes.<br/>
<br/>
“Leviathan gave up on me years ago,” Tseng mutters, seemingly to himself. His lips curl upwards into a small half smile he directs up at the ceiling.<br/>
<br/>
The leader jerks his head to his companions who move in on Reno, “Then we have no choice. Your friend will pay for your sins.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng doesn't move or say a word as they close in, grabbing at Reno's limbs as he struggles and curses. He watches the shadows flit across the ceiling as the Crescent undo Reno's restraints and drag him across the floor. He's thrown back down, closer to Tseng and the chains return, binding him tighter than before. Reno spits into the face of the leader who barely flinches, wiping the moisture off his face with a gloved hand. He earns himself a fist across the cheekbone for that. Reno grunts as it connects, flashing the men his teeth in a vicious grin. The other two hold him down as their leader stands over him, eyes moving over his body as he contemplates where to begin. “Not even gonna buy a guy dinner?” Reno hisses, “You're a shit date.”<br/>
<br/>
“Gag him.” The leader orders, drawing a long-bladed knife. One of his men removes a rag and shoves it down Reno's throat, gripping his jaw closed as he tapes over it. The rag dries up the last of the moisture in Reno's mouth as the leader crouches over him, running his fingers gently over his blade as he looks to Tseng, “This is your last chance.” He says.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng closes his eyes, brows drawing down into a small frown. He says nothing.<br/>
<br/>
The chains dig into Reno's wrists and arms as he tenses, watching the blade draw too close to his vulnerable skin. He watches, held down and helpless as it digs into the muscle of his upper thigh. The leader watches blood spring from the wound, trickling across pale skin. He digs harder, causing Reno's eyes to snap shut and a muffled grunt to escape around the gag. Tseng doesn't move from his spot. He keeps his eyes closed and breathing even. The leader returns to his work. He's slow, methodical. He takes no real pleasure in the act. He works slowly upwards, his blade digging into Reno's most sensitive places. He cuts away chunks of flesh, revealing the muscle beneath. The pain is sharp, blistering and leaves Reno shivering and sweating in the blades wake.<br/>
<br/>
Reno quickly loses all sense of time. The pain makes his head spin, he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, shaking his head whenever he feels cool metal against his skin. Soon his thighs are bloody, neat little squares scatter his legs, crimson trickling to the floor. The man moves further up, dragging the blade close to Reno's groin, causing him to tense and whimper.<br/>
<br/>
The Crescent leader digs his gloved fingers into a wound he's created on Reno's side, parting skin and jabbing into sensitive muscle beneath. Reno screams, jerking and shaking his head. He keeps his eyes closed as the agony rolls through him. “All you have to do is give us information on ShinRa. You're Turks, you know things the regular army don't. Help us and we'll stop.” The leader turns, watching Tseng.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng's eyes drift to the tiny window, watching the beam of sunlight splash across the dirty floor, “Your efforts will prove futile.” He says softly.<br/>
<br/>
“Don't you care about your man?” The leader shakes his head, “He came back for you.”<br/>
<br/>
“He's a fool.” Tseng shrugs.<br/>
<br/>
Reno's shaky laugh is almost completely blocked by the rag but he manages to make himself heard. Someone slaps him across the face, grabbing a handful of his bright red hair and slamming his head back against the stone. It stuns him long enough for the leader to set his knife down and nod to his men. They roll Reno over onto his front, one of them grabbing his legs. Reno struggles sluggishly, head pounding and vision blurry.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng quickly catches on to what they plan to do. His lips press into a thin, tight little line and he turns away. He stares across the room and watches the water drip from a crack in the ceiling. His eyes trace it's path as it falls, splashing into a tiny puddle between stones. He counts them, focusing on each drop as it catches the light. It doesn't drown out the muffled grunts or the slap of skin. Tseng curls one hand into a fist, hiding it against his stomach. His teeth catch on the inside of his cheek as he frowns at the water.<br/>
<br/>
When they're done they leave. They ask no more questions. The door slams closed behind them, leaving only the ragged sound of Reno's breathing. Tseng sucks in a breath and slowly releases it. His fist uncurls and he feels the sting of his own nails, his palm is bloody. He moves, shifting as he raises his head and looks to where Reno lies. He's curled himself into a ball, muscles standing out in sharp relief. His shirt is torn, covered in his own blood. His wounds are dirty, putting him at risk of infection. Tseng tests the slack of his chains before moving to his knees and crawling to Reno's side. He leans over him, meeting his eyes. Tseng gives no warning as he tears the tape from his mouth and Reno spits the gag to the floor, retching dryly. He curls up on himself, trying to hide his shaking. He avoids Tseng's eyes and licks his lips. “You good?” He whispers, his voice harsh, jagged like he's been eating glass.<br/>
<br/>
“Better than you.” Tseng replies, sitting back on his heels. Reno's answering laugh sounds strange. It's shaky, rough, bordering on an edge Tseng doesn't like.<br/>
<br/>
“Think they...” Reno trails off, pressing the side of his face into cold stone, “Think they tore somethin'.” He whispers through his teeth. “'Least they used a condom,” He laughs again, the sound causing tiny hairs to prickle across Tseng's skin.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng looks up at the ceiling again, scanning the stone as if looking for weaknesses. “They'll come back for us,” He says, voice full of confidence. “The company can't afford to risk their secrets being spilled to the enemy.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno's breath hitches and he laughs again, fingers trembling where they're still chained at the base of his spine. Tseng looks at the curve of his back. He sees a small mole on his bony shoulder blade, revealed by his torn shirt, and licks his lips; remembering the taste of that pale skin. He tears his eyes away again. “You know as well as I do that's bullshit, yo.” Reno sighs and closes his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng leans back against the wall and watches the sunlight wane, “You shouldn't have come back for me.” He whispers under his breath.<br/>
<br/>
“You shouldn't've told me to leave.”<br/>
<br/>
Time passes them in near-silence. The light fades completely outside their single window. Tseng watches the water drip through heavily lidded eyes, he listens to the sound of Reno's ragged breaths. Either Reno's finally unconscious or he's awake and thinking like Tseng.<br/>
<br/>
After a few hours have passed Reno shifts. He rolls over so he's looking at Tseng, there's a strange glint in his eyes that Tseng doesn't like. “They didn't take your clothes.” He rasps, swallowing with an audible click.<br/>
<br/>
“No they didn't.”<br/>
<br/>
“...did they find them?” Reno watches Tseng shift his weight, stretching out his legs.<br/>
<br/>
“No.” Tseng replies slowly, knowing exactly what Reno means.<br/>
<br/>
Reno makes a vain attempt to wet his lips with a tongue that feels like sponge, “They let me off easy today, yo. If...” he hesitates, frowning at a broken stone a few feet from his nose, “I'm gonna break. They all do. We know that.” He hisses, sharp and short and there's a low bubble of anger and anxiety heavy in his voice.<br/>
<br/>
“No.” Tseng says, clipped tone bringing Reno back from the edge.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>No</em>?” He says, glaring at Tseng, “They're gonna fuck me up 'til there's nothin' left! At least lemme go out on my own fucking terms.”<br/>
<br/>
“We don't know what-”<br/>
<br/>
Reno laughs, bitterness heavy in his voice, “We <em>are </em>these guys, yo. I've been in their shoes enough times to know what happens next. For some...fucked up reason they don't wanna touch you. You could get out-”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng stares at him, his voice steady and hard, “They won't let me leave any more than they'd let you go. We're both going to hold out until the director finds us.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno snaps his mouth shut on a snotty retort, looking up at the ceiling. He falls quiet once more. His body aches, his skin feels too tight. The sensation of hands on his hips and sharp fingers digging bruises into his skin still linger. He closes his eyes and feels their hot breath on his cheek. He turns his head, jaw tightening as his eyes snap open again. His skin crawls as if thousands of tiny insects were burrowing into it. He shifts, growing restless. His hands ache. He can feel stone digging into his side. He's not sure what's worse, the aftermath or the anticipation of whatever tomorrow may bring.<br/>
<br/>
XXX<br/>
<br/>
They bring a chair this time. Tseng watches from his corner as they drag it into the room and set it down in the centre. He eyes them, face expressionless, as they pick Reno up off the floor and dump him into it. They tie Reno's hands to the arms and then step back. Two move to stand either side of the door.<br/>
<br/>
The leader looks to Tseng, head tilting, mask firmly in place. “I brought you some water.” He says and crouches before Tseng, unscrewing a bottle. Condensation drips down it's side as he holds it out. Tseng stares at it, then looks to Reno who watches through the fall of his hair. He takes the bottle and sips. The relief is instantaneous. He licks drops from his lower lip.<br/>
<br/>
“What about him?” Tseng nods in Reno's direction, eyes fixed on the leader.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, that depends on your cooperation.” The man shrugs.<br/>
<br/>
Reno sighs, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. Tseng sees his fingers curl into fists on the arms of the chair. He takes another mouthful of water and turns away.<br/>
<br/>
The leader moves to a nearby bag and dips his hand into it, he withdraws a steel headed hammer. “In the palace there's a cherry tree,” He says, looking down at the hammer and running his fingers over it with a small frown. He looks up and meets Tseng's gaze, “The royal family like to take their tea beneath it.” Tseng remains quiet, his eyes guarded, “But of course, you already know this.” he points with the hammer at Tseng, “You've seen it.”<br/>
<br/>
“A baseless assumption.” Tseng replies, “What makes you believe that?”<br/>
<br/>
The man's eyes soften before he turns back to Reno, he uses his free hand to pry Reno's fingers out from his fist and holds them down. Reno takes a shuddery breath, eyes fixed on the ceiling. “I'm giving you another chance,” The leader says, “Tell us what you know. Anything that will give us an advantage in this war.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng stares at Reno's fine fingers, long and delicate looking. “Your methods are crude.” He says, drinking more of the water. He turns away as the hammer comes down and Reno's scream echoes through the room, bouncing off of walls. Tseng doesn't flinch at the crack of bone, his fingers curl tighter around the bottle in his hand. Reno's voice breaks, a sharp gasp and then he falls silent. Tseng stares at the wall, noting every crack and crevice like he's studying a map. The palms of his hands sweat, the room is warm and damp. He glances at Reno who's forehead's beaded with sweat. He slumps in the chair, head low so hair obscures his eyes. The bones of his pointer finger on his left hand are broken, it's swelling badly. “You're wasting your time.” Tseng says calmly, absently brushing dirt from the knee of his suit. “We'll tell you nothing.”<br/>
<br/>
The leader touches the head of the hammer to the underside of Reno's chin, he lifts his head and looks into his eyes. Reno glares back at him. He turns away, back to Tseng, “Fifteen years ago there used to be a seamstress who lived and worked in the palace.” He watches Tseng who remains quiet but goes very, very still all of a sudden. Reno senses a change in the atmosphere and lifts his head, chest heaving, body shuddering but he looks to his boss and sees tension coiled in his shoulders, “She had a single child.” The leader moves back to Tseng and crouches before him, he looks to the centre of Tseng's forehead. Slowly he reaches out and presses the tip of his finger to the single dot there. Tseng jerks back, lips peeling back from his teeth. He reaches up, brushing the man's hand away. The man frowns back, gaze steady as he says something in his native language that makes Tseng twitch.<br/>
<br/>
“Yo,” Reno's voice cracks but he clears his throat and tries again, “Hey...can I get some water?” His words break the slow building tension between the two men and the leader rises, turning back to him. Tseng recomposes himself, taking a breath and releasing it while the man's back is turned.<br/>
<br/>
They ignore Reno's question. He holds the hammer against the back of Reno's left hand, “Maybe we should be more specific in our questions.” He wonders aloud, eyes boring into Reno. Reno meets his gaze, a single drop of sweat sliding down his temple, “What can you tell us about...SOLDIER?”<br/>
<br/>
Reno's fingers twitch in the man's hand, he keeps his mouth shut tight.<br/>
<br/>
“Very well,” The man lifts the hammer and brings it back down.<br/>
<br/>
The crunch of bone echoes through Reno's entire body. He jerks, muffling a cry behind his teeth. He squeezes his eyes shut, tight enough to see stars burst behind the lids. “<em>Shit</em>. <em>Shit</em>.” He gasps, panting and trembling.<br/>
<br/>
By the time the sun reaches it's zenith they've broken four of Reno's fingers.<br/>
<br/>
The leader tosses the hammer back into the bag, he says something to one of his men who nods and leaves the room. Tseng's eyes dart to Reno, who remains clueless his eyes glazed in agony. He looks back at the wall and waits. Finally the man returns, lugging a large bucket behind him. It's filled to the brim with water that splashes as he moves it to the centre of the room. The leader goes to Reno's side and undoes his restraints long enough to drag him up, his hands are re-tied behind his back. The leader then pushes him down to his knees before the water. Reno doesn't have time to do more than gasp before his entire head is pushed under. The leaders eyes meet Tseng's, watches him for a reaction while Reno twitches. His legs kick, his muscles strain as he tries to fight his way back to air. Tseng gives him nothing.<br/>
<br/>
Just as Reno's struggles weaken the leader drags him back up by his pony tail. Reno gasps, choking and retching. He doubles over, water and bile spilling from his torn and bloody lips. “The SOLDIER programme is a well kept secret. Tell us what they are, how they're made. Weaknesses.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng watches water drip from Reno's hair, splashing onto the damp floor. His chest rattles and he coughs a few more times before he's plunged back under. “You can't keep your silence forever. Your friends aren't coming back for you.” The leader drags Reno back out, giving him time for two more shuddery, wet breaths before he pushes him back under. He holds him longer this time. Waiting for his twitching to grow slow and sluggish. Tseng sips at his water, maintaining eye contact with the man. “You're alone here and you're going to die here if you don't help us.”<br/>
<br/>
This time, when Reno's dragged back he's dropped to the floor. He lays still. Dripping, barely conscious. Water pours from his lungs, his hacking cough growing worse with every minute. Tseng can hear him muttering something under his breath, his voice cracked and slurred. The leader notices and bends down, listening. “What's he saying?” He asks Tseng, “Numbers?”<br/>
<br/>
“It's his identification code.” Tseng replies with a small shrug, “We're given training for moments exactly like this. As I said before, your attempts are futile. We will not give you what you ask for.”<br/>
<br/>
“Your loyalty is commendable.” The leader offers, rising and gesturing to his men. “However, it won't last. In the end, everyone breaks.”<br/>
<br/>
His men move forward eagerly, grabbing at Reno's damp skin. Tseng closes his eyes as the leader leaves, resting his head against the wall and listening to the sound of struggle. He hears Reno gasp and then a regular grunting sound follows. He doesn't open his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
When they leave for the day Tseng sits and waits until darkness covers them. He opens his eyes and moves, stretching out his legs, feeling tingles race across his skin. He rolls his head, stretching out his neck and finally crawls towards where they had left Reno. His shirt is little more than a damp rag now, it hangs off of his body, clinging to his wet skin. His breath rattles with each inhale, he coughs roughly as he releases it. Tseng moves to his side, at the very edge of the reach of his chains. Slowly he puts a hand out, pushing wet hair from Reno's face. “Reno?” He's too still. Reno's always full of energy, always on edge, always with something to say. Tseng can't remember a time he's ever been this still, even when asleep he's always moving. “<em>Reno</em>.” He shakes him, fingers digging into the meat of his shoulder. Reno's eyelids flicker open, he fixes a blurry gaze on Tseng's face. Slowly his tongue slides out, lapping at his bust lower lip.<br/>
<br/>
“'Least I got that drink, yo.” He rasps, forcing a weaker version of his usual wild grin. He shifts, a wince crossing his face. His mouth pulls into a taught grimace as he twists his hands inside the cuffs. He grunts, eyes squeezing shut as he sucks in a breath. Tseng looks down at his bound hands, watching his skin turn raw and red. “Need...need a pin...wire...<em>somethin'</em>...” He mutters, half delirious.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng's hand rises to his own hair, he touches his ruined pony tail almost reluctantly before glancing to the door. “They'll be back.” he says quietly, tugging the band out and letting his hair fall around his face. Reno stares at him, lips parted as he shivers and breathes unsteadily. He pulls something that's caught in his hair and reveals a single bobby pin. Reno stares at him, unable to comprehend when he's seeing. Tseng stretches it out, biting off the little plastic ends and spitting them to the floor.<br/>
<br/>
“Is...is that why your hair's always up, yo?” Reno asks, voice thick and wet even as he's dragged into another violent coughing fit.<br/>
<br/>
“No. Hold still.” Tseng whispers, eyeing the cuffs around Reno's wrists. Tseng glances back to the door one last time before slowly inserting the pin into the cuffs locking mechanism.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng's fingers are wet from Reno's skin but he manages to finally unlock the chains. Reno sighs in relief, drawing his hands around to his front and massaging bruised wrists. He shivers, still once again. Tseng settles back on his knees and works on his own cuffs.<br/>
<br/>
“Why'd you hide that, yo?”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng glances up at him before returning to his work, “Because I didn't want to show my hand too soon.” He says, grunting as one wrist is released and moving onto the next. “It's doubtful that in your condition we stand any chance of escape without help.” He shrugs, “But at least this way it's more comfortable.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno sighs, closing his eyes. “Thirsty.”<br/>
<br/>
“I saved some water for you.” Tseng says, snatching up his bottle and moving back to Reno's side, he struggles to help him sit up and holds the bottle to his lips. Reno drinks, finally taking some initiative and holding the bottle himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, that's good, yo.” He sighs as he hands the near-empty bottle back to Tseng. They sit in silence a moment before Reno moves and slumps back against the wall, “What's the deal here, man. Does that guy know you?”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng busies himself, retying his hair. He sighs, “It's irrelevant.” He says finally.<br/>
<br/>
“Seems pretty damn relevant to me, yo.” Reno sniffs and shivers, the night is colder and he's wet. He wraps his arms around himself in a pathetic attempt to keep warm.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng's lips curl upward into a small, mysterious smile. In all the years Reno's known him he still has no idea what that smile means. “The company would have already written us off as collateral damage,” He says, smoothing his hair back from his face and straightening out his shirt, “However, the director would not give up so easily. There's a good chance he's got everyone out looking for us.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno shivers, teeth beginning to chatter. He folds further in on himself and closes his eyes, “Fucking cold man.” He mumbles, head dropping to his shoulder. Tseng moves closer, removing his jacket and sliding it around Reno's shoulders. “Mm, thanks...” Reno whispers, he coughs a little more as Tseng sits at his side and presses against him. He's a line of warmth against Reno's freezing cold flesh. Underneath the coppery tang of blood and dirt Reno can smell the remnants of Tseng's cologne, a spicy scent that sends warmth easing through his chest. He drops his head onto Tseng's shoulder and sniffs. Together they settle in for another long night.<br/>
<br/>
XXX<br/>
<br/>
Tseng dreams of cherry blossoms, the perfume infusing the air and the sound of a woman's voice, singing softly into the crown of his head.<br/>
<br/>
He stirs when he hears the sound of a dead bolt being pulled back. His eyes open, shifting as something heavy and draped over his stomach slides away. He turns his head to see Reno, still unconscious, his head resting on Tseng's shoulder. The men step into the room, their eyes landing on the open manacles. Tseng sits up, pushing himself to his feet slowly.<br/>
<br/>
The men close the door behind them, Tseng hears the lock close from the other side.<br/>
<br/>
“We should have searched you more thoroughly.” The leader says calmly, his boot kicking the pin so it skitters across the floor. “Not that it matters, you can't escape. If you continue to refuse to answer our questions, this room will become your tomb.”<br/>
<br/>
“You're a fool.” Tseng replies as the man stalks closer, “You were dead the second you captured us.”<br/>
<br/>
“Death doesn't scare me.” The man shrugs, “The Great Leviathan protects us.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
“Your god won't protect you from the wrath of ShinRa.” Tseng assures him.<br/>
<br/>
“He was your god too...once.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng smiles, “A long time ago, perhaps.”<br/>
<br/>
The man stalks past Tseng and stands over Reno, watching his chest rise and fall, “What god does your man believe in?”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng shrugs, “He's not the religious type.”<br/>
<br/>
He crouches, reaching out to push sticky hair from Reno's too-pale face. “He's going to die, you know.”<br/>
<br/>
“If he does I will personally make sure you never see the sun or your country again.” Tseng's voice is cool, his eyes hard as he stares at the Crescent's leader.<br/>
<br/>
“He will make a worthy sacrifice to Leviathan when the time comes. We'll paint the streets red with ShinRa's blood, you can't win this war.” He looks back up at Tseng.<br/>
<br/>
“We already are. You know that, everyone does. You can't beat ShinRa. Kill us, parade our bodies on the streets...it won't matter. We're merely pawns. You know what the real threat is and it's coming. You've tasted his blade before and he will return, don't pretend as if you haven't seen what he's capable of.”<br/>
<br/>
The man frowns, looking back down at Reno, “You send monsters and mad men into your own country, to spill the blood of your own people...<em>why</em>?”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng snorts, walking across the room to lean back against the wall and folds his arms across his chest, “You seem to believe that you know me.”<br/>
<br/>
“I do.” He says, looking up, “We've all heard the stories. The child prodigy, the mouth of the gods themselves.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng shakes his head, “I was born and raised in Midgar.” He says firmly. “You don't know me.”<br/>
<br/>
“You speak our language like one of us,” The leader takes Reno's swollen mess of a hand in his own and inspects it. “But even if you didn't, I'd know that face anywhere. I saw you, when I was a child. The day the monks came to take you away.” Tseng's fingers curl against the fabric of his shirt, he looks away. “And then, little more than a year later...the temple burnt to the ground. No one escaped the fire....except one person. A child. Barely more than eleven years old.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng shifts. Eyes closing. “You're wrong.”<br/>
<br/>
“They say that the fire started beneath Leviathan's statue. Investigators said that the doors were locked, no one could escape. It was <em>murder</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“Tragic.” Tseng says dryly, dark eyes glinting.<br/>
<br/>
“You bear the mark, I know what that means. It was <em>you</em>. You killed all those people, and for what? No one ever found you after that, you simply disappeared. People thought you were dead.”<br/>
<br/>
“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Tseng insists, inspecting his broken nails.<br/>
<br/>
“If you say so but when I tell the Royal family who I have here, they'll want to see for themselves. I'm sure the Emperor's brother will recognise his own son.”<br/>
<br/>
“You have me mistaken for someone else. My parents were immigrants before the war began, my mother already pregnant when she fled to Midgar. My father started a restaurant in the slums, I grew up there.”<br/>
<br/>
The man sighs, shaking his head, “Perhaps you are telling the truth but we will see what happens when the emperor's brother gets here.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng clenches his jaw, teeth clicking against one another as Reno finally stirs with a thick, wet groan. “And what happens if he does believe I'm who you think I am?”<br/>
<br/>
The man looks at him, “Then you'll be executed for treason.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng smiles to himself as Reno pushes himself shakily to his knees. He sways, the Crescent's leader grabbing his upper arm to steady him. Reno blinks around, dazed, confusion in his eyes until they land on Tseng. He swallows, offering a small, sly grin, “Hey, boss.” He croaks, “How long was I out?”<br/>
<br/>
“One night.” The leader answers for Tseng, he rises, yanking Reno up with him. Reno struggles to get his legs beneath him, sweat springing out across his forehead. He coughs into his right hand, wincing as he's once again dropped into the chair still in the centre of the room. He sits there, slumped to one side. His pale green eyes fixed on Tseng as they tie him down once more.<br/>
<br/>
Time passes in a series of bright, snap-shot images for Reno. It's fists and boots and blood and pain on top of pain. Layers of it press into his skin, grind against his bones. He cracks a tooth, blood filling his mouth. Someone slaps him across the face, whispering degrading insults into his ear. All the while his gaze seeks out Tseng's. Between every beating, in the few heartbeats of rest he's allotted, he meets Tseng's eyes and catches his breath. Tseng remains leaning against the wall, watching the scene like he watched all those times Reno was torturer. Reno spits blood to the floor, head hanging forward. He's vaguely aware he's shaking, clammy with an oncoming fever and his cough is only growing worse. He does what he does best; he talks.<br/>
<br/>
“Knew a girl...” He mutters while his torturers take a break, “Back in sector six...” He sucks in air and rattles off another barking cough, his lungs crackle and he winces, “She was cute. Too nice for that shit hole. Can't remember her name but she always wore blue. Blue dresses. Like...like the sky.” He coughs again, watching Tseng through his hair. Their eyes locked, “She'd...hold these...p-parties. Everyone went. She...she made the food...an' everythin'...Whole neighbourhood turned out for 'em...” He shudders, licking his lips and tasting blood. Out the corner of his eye he sees someone move in, something bright and burning in their hand. When it touches Reno's skin he jerks and screams. The chair rocks against the floor, held still by the other two in the room, “<em>Fuck</em>! F-fuck!” The pain burns deep into the flesh of his shoulder. He hisses, sucking in short gasps of air. “I remember the first...time I saw t-the sea.” he swallows, once again looking at Tseng. It was the only thing keeping him from drifting away, “Sunsets on the Costa Del Sol...the s-sand...beneath my feet. Those...those fruity cocktails they served...in th-the glasses...with loads of ice and a little umbrella.” He swallows back more blood and laughs weakly, broken finger nails digging into the wood of the chair. “An'...the tree. Remember...the tree they light up once a year in s-sector eight. I's...beautiful...”<br/>
<br/>
They take the branding iron to Reno's arm this time. He chokes on his own cries, slumping when they draw it away. His vision blurs, tears of pain escaping down his cheeks with every slow blink. “You talk a lot but somehow manage to say nothing at all.” The leader says finally, leaning down and grabbing a handful of Reno's hair, he yanks his head back to look into his glazed eyes. Reno's fingers twitch on his right hand. “Your friend is silent. He's proven that he cares little for you.” Reno's eyes slide to Tseng who remains as impassive as ever, the only sign he's a prisoner like Reno is the state of his suit. He looks back at the leader, “You're going to die here.” He says quietly, almost sadly, “And it's all your friends fault. He's rewarding your loyalty with indifference. Are you really going to let him get away with that?”<br/>
<br/>
Reno laughs, a derisive sneer paints itself across his face, “Fuck <em>you</em>, asshole.” He growls and spits once again into the leaders face. The entire chair rocks forward with Reno's momentum, he almost topples until the leader catches him. Reno lifts his leg, smashing the heel of his foot straight into the leaders balls. The leader crumples, falling back and releasing Reno's chair. It wobbles for a moment, tilting dangerously before it finally falls. No one's there to catch it this time and Reno slams into the floor with a sickening crack. Tseng jerks forward, thoughtless in his haste to get to Reno's side. He leaps to Reno's side, leaning down and cradling his face in his hands. Reno's eyes are half-closed, lips parted as blood stains the stone beneath his head.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Reno</em>!” Tseng hisses, tapping the side of Reno's face with his hand. Reno slurs something, voice thick and senseless. “Reno...damn it.” Tseng looks up as a shadow falls across him, “He needs help. He hit his head. When you searched me you found several potions, if you bring them here I can administer them.”<br/>
<br/>
The leader straightens himself out, shaking his head, “Why would we do that? He's little more than a pawn.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng glares at him, “Because if you want my help then the only way I'll give it to you is if he remains alive.”<br/>
<br/>
The leader considers Tseng for a moment before smiling, “Very well then,” He turns to his followers and nods. One of them leaves as Tseng returns his attention back to Reno. He smooths hair from his face, thumb running absently over one of the tattoos on his cheekbone. The leader crouches beside them, observing, “You really do care.” He says. Tseng gives him a brief, unreadable look before returning his attention to Reno, he waits in silence for the potions. “Was it all just a front then? An act?”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng doesn't reply as the leaders man re-enters the room and locks it behind him, he walks to Tseng and hands him a potion. Tseng takes it, unscrews the cap and tucks one arm behind Reno's head. He lifts enough so that he doesn't choke when Tseng pours the potion into his mouth. Liquid pours between his lips, there's a split second before Reno starts to swallow. Tseng sighs when the bottle is empty. Reno groans, eyelids flickering until his eyes open. He winces, groaning heavily. “Ts-Tseng?” He mumbles.<br/>
<br/>
“I'm here.” Tseng replies quietly, lifting Reno's chair back into an upright position.<br/>
<br/>
“Wha'...?” Reno takes in surroundings, eyes narrowing against the light, “Where 'm I?” He mutters, shaking his head and tugging at his arms. “I...” He pauses, memories returning, “Oh.”<br/>
<br/>
The leader turns to Tseng expectantly, “Well?”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng tilts his head, feigning confusion, “Well, what?” He asks.<br/>
<br/>
“You said you would give us information if we let you save your friend.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don't remember ever making such a promise.” Tseng replies.<br/>
<br/>
The leaders hands curl into fists, he turns to his men and they move to hold Reno's chair. He walks around to the front and pulls his fist back. His knuckles smash into Reno's cheek, snapping his head to the side. Reno can only grunt as pain explodes in his face. He sees stars, dazed as his head lolls on his neck. His restraints are removed once again and he's dropped back to the floor. He lies still allowing them to pull him into position. He stares up at the ceiling, watching the light bulb swing slowly back and forth as the men move between his legs.<br/>
<br/>
He's too weak to struggle so he closes his eyes against the world. Afterwards, they're left alone again. Reno feels like his head's full of fuzz, like the static on a badly tuned television. He rolls over onto his side, shivering and coughing. His body no longer feels like his own. He stares at his hand, fingers curling against the damp stone.<br/>
<br/>
“Reno.” Tseng whispers, moving close and putting his hand on Reno's arm, “Reno.” He shakes him gently but gets no response. He frowns, rolling Reno over. “Are you ok?” He asks, eyeing Reno's wounds, they look red around the edges, his skin is too warm and clammy to the touch.<br/>
<br/>
Reno shakes his head wincing as that sends more pain jolting down his spine. He groans, lifting an arm and resting it over his eyes. Tseng looks up to the window, now a tiny slither of midnight against the dimly illuminated stone. “They <em>will</em> come,” He insists, uncertain if Reno can even hear him.<br/>
<br/>
A few hours pass them by. Tseng props himself up against the wall, eyes closed and arms resting on one raised knee. He listens to the constant drip of water until Reno finally rouses himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuckin' kill for one of those burgers from that place in sector four...or...or a pizza. An' a cold beer, yo.” Reno coughs, a terrible hacking sound from deep within his chest. It takes him a moment to regain his ability to speak.<br/>
<br/>
“Hm...Steak.” Tseng says smiling across the room, “There's a wonderful place in sector eight, just off Loveless Avenue. It's a favourite with the locals. I came across it by accident one day, they have a nice selection of wine.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno smirks to himself, “Yeah. Take me there when this is over, yo.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng tilts his head, “If you wear something classier, perhaps.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shit, yo...you never have a problem with what I wear before.”<br/>
<br/>
“That's because even if I did say something you'd ignore me, there's not much point in telling you to cover up.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, I've got a nice body. Don' see you complaining when you get your hands in my pants.” Reno pauses, swallowing thickly and clearing his throat.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng's small smile falls a little, he bows his head and looks down at the floor between his legs, “Reno,” He says quietly, frowning a little, “Why did you come back for me?”<br/>
<br/>
Reno's silent for so long Tseng wonders if he's fallen asleep, “Because...” He hesitates, finally lifting his arm from his eyes. He licks bloodied lips, tasting salt and copper before shaking his head, “In the end, we got the job done. I gave the info to Rude and told him to fuck off outta here, yo. After that? I'm off the clock. I do what the hell I want.”<br/>
<br/>
“So we can assume it got safely to where it was meant to go.” Tseng muses to himself, “That's good.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno's quiet again for a moment before he takes a shaky breath, “What's that guy got on you?” He asks, not expecting much of an answer. He looks at Tseng out the corner of his eye.<br/>
<br/>
“Nothing.” Tseng lifts a hand, half shrugging. “A simple case of mistaken identity.”<br/>
<br/>
“He sounds pretty convinced, yo.” Reno narrows his eyes, watching Tseng closely. “Seems to think you're royalty.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng chuckles, a soft sound at odds with their dire predicament, “What does it matter what he thinks?” He asks, tilting his head to look down at Reno.<br/>
<br/>
Reno licks his lips again, shaking his head, “It doesn't.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng makes a satisfied noise and closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself. “Get some sleep, Reno. You're going to need it.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno doesn't sleep.<br/>
<br/>
XXX<br/>
<br/>
Days begin to pass in much the same way. Every morning they come in, haul Reno up and strap him down. They beat him, they burn him, they make him scream in as many ways as they can. Tseng remains as stoic as ever, the only sign he's wearing thin are the darkening bags beneath his eyes. Day and night begins to feel the same. Reno weakens with every passing hour. Before long he goes quiet and stays that way, his eyes half-lidded and his breath rattling disturbingly in his chest. His fever spikes. He grows delirious, unaware of his surroundings. He sees things, mutters to himself as his gaze follows visions that aren't there. At night he lays in the corner, crammed with his back against the wall and shivering violently. Tseng uses his jacket to try to keep him as warm as possible but he knows it's futile. Time is running out.<br/>
<br/>
Three days later, by Tseng's count, the leader returns alone. He has no new instrument to cause pain, instead he holds a single photograph. He walks to where Tseng sits, between Reno and the rest of the room and drops it into his lap. Tseng doesn't look at it, he keeps the man's gaze.<br/>
<br/>
“I was given this to show you.” He says as Tseng slowly drops his gaze and picks up the image.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng finds himself looking at an old picture of a woman with a young boy, her hand resting on his shoulder. She has her hair up in a simple bun, a jade hair pin holding it in place. Above them a cherry tree blooms, pink flowers falling to the ground in a heavy carpet. Tseng looks back up at the man in silence.<br/>
<br/>
“That is the illegitimate son of the Emperor's brother. Cousin to the princess. The resemblance is uncanny, isn't it?”</p><p class="western"><br/>
Tseng drops the image to the floor, “It could be anyone.”<br/>
<br/>
The man sighs and picks it back up again, “Your friend is dying, you know.” He says, changing tactics. He looks to Reno's shivering form, “How long do you think he has? Days? Will it be the infected wounds that kill him first or the cough?”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng shrugs, “We'll be gone before that happens.”<br/>
<br/>
“Your faith is admirable.” The man sighs, “But we would have spotted any outsiders who entered the area, none of my spies have seen anything.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng's smile widens as he looks up at his captor, he folds his hands in his lap and closes his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Tell us how SOLDIER's are made. None of us believe that they're human.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can't give you that information, even Turks aren't privy to every secret.”<br/>
<br/>
The man pauses before sighing, “For once, I believe you're being truthful.” Tseng shrugs. “Fine. Then what were you doing here in the fist place? The village we captured you in isn't even big enough to end up on a map, what interest does it hold for ShinRa?”<br/>
<br/>
“It's quiet, remote. A nice place to relax.” Tseng's lips curl into a small smirk as the man finally loses his patience and grabs him by the chin, he yanks Tseng's head back so he's staring down into his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“What were you doing there?” He asks again, his fingers dig deep into Tseng's face.<br/>
<br/>
“As I said, we were on vacation.”<br/>
<br/>
The man releases Tseng and backs off, he runs his fingers though his hair and shakes his head, “Rumour has it that your president grows tired of the Turks.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng raises an eyebrow, “Whatever do you mean?”<br/>
<br/>
“We hear things, even all the way out here.” He shrugs and strides across the room, looking at the door for a moment before turning back, “He wants you gone. You pose too much of a threat, even to him.”<br/>
<br/>
“I see. Well, rumours aren't always correct.”<br/>
<br/>
“There's never any smoke without fire.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng merely offers him another bland smile. The man shakes his head before he leaves, the door clanging shut behind him. When he's gone, Tseng moves and leans over Reno. “They have a mole inside ShinRa.” He whispers.<br/>
<br/>
Reno's eyes flicker open, “What're we gonna do?”<br/>
<br/>
“Tomorrow, when they come back grab one of their weapons.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno smirks, eyes falling closed again, “Sure thing, boss.”<br/>
<br/>
XXX<br/>
<br/>
When they come again they continue with the same pattern. Their questions go unanswered. Finally they get Reno back on the floor, push his legs open. Reno waits, eyes on the ceiling. One man leans over him, his breath smelling of something alcoholic. He wraps one arm around him, sliding his uninjured hand down the man's back. He makes a surprised grunting noise as Reno makes eye contact with Tseng over the man's shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
When they're done the men rise, tidy themselves up and leave without a backwards glance. Reno hisses air through his teeth, wincing as he tries to sit up. Tseng goes to his side and Reno holds out his hand, sat in his palm is a leaf-bladed knife.<br/>
<br/>
“Give it to me-”<br/>
<br/>
“I got this, yo.” Reno croaks, jerking his head to the door. “You jus' get ready to back me up.” There's a glint in his eyes, a deep, seething anger.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah.” Reno assures him, removing his shirt and wrapping the knife inside it. He lies back down in his corner, “They think I'm already dead, yo. Their guard'll be down.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng can only nod as he takes up his usual spot beside Reno. “If you'd left me, you could've got a promotion.” He says idly, plucking at his ruined suit. He'll be glad to get rid of it when they get out of here.<br/>
<br/>
Reno laughs, ending in another violent fit of coughing. He looks down at the palm of his hand, blood pools in the grooves of his skin. Absently he wipes it off on the ruined shirt, “What and get saddled with all that paper work you do? No thanks, yo. Can you imagine <em>me</em> spending that much time at the office? <em>Boring</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“It's comforting to know you're not after my position.” Tseng smiles. He looks at Reno's face, it's a mess of bruises and cuts, swollen and stiff. It impedes his own smile only a little.<br/>
<br/>
XXX<br/>
<br/>
They come again. They ask their questions, again.<br/>
<br/>
When they get Reno back on the floor, he goes easy. He wraps trembling thighs around the man's waist, yanking him closer, deeper; trapping him. Reno's hand slides underneath the crumpled remains of his shirt. Tseng waits, body tense. As soon as the weapon in Reno's fist rises, Tseng leaps into action. He goes straight for the leader just as the short blade in Reno's hand ends up buried up to the hilt in the guys eyeball. Tseng grabs the leader in a choke-hold, yanking him back and away. He drags him so that Tseng has his back to the wall and faces the last remaining man. “Make one move for your weapons and I'll break his neck.” He warns as the man's hands twitch towards the curved sword on his hip. He stops.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Reno shoves the guy off of him, curling up momentarily as his head throbs and his stomach twists. He groans, moving to yank the knife back out of the dead man's head. “Got blood on me, yo.” He grumbles, forcing himself upright and swaying. He blinks, eyes clouding and almost falls right back down again. “Hey, you...asshole number three,” He jerks his head towards the frozen man in the corner, “Gimme your clothes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Do as he says,” Tseng insists, yanking harder on the leader's throat.<br/>
<br/>
Slowly the man starts to unbuckle his clothes, dropping them into a pile on the floor. Reno grabs the shirt and trousers. They'll be too big for him in the waist but too short in the leg. He doesn't care. Finally he's dressed and a little warmer. He wipes his hands on the trousers and picks up the dead man's gun, briefly checking to see how much ammo it has before stuffing it down the back of his pants. Tseng's mouth tightens and he sends Reno a disappointed look, Reno smirks back at him. “We're going to leave now,” Tseng says, dragging the leader towards the door. “You're going to knock and call for someone to unlock that door.”<br/>
<br/>
The man hesitates but one look at his leaders face and he complies. There's a few seconds of silence before the doors lock is pulled back. Just as they do a loud, ear-shattering scream echoes down the corridor, bouncing off of stone. The ground shivers beneath their feet. “Our rides here, yo.” Reno says and grabs the third man by the back of his under shirt. He pulls out his gun and presses it underneath his chin, pulling the trigger.<br/>
<br/>
“You'll pay for this.” The leader hisses, struggling against Tseng's hold until Reno presses hot metal to the centre of his forehead with a twisted grin.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yeah? Who's gonna make us pay, huh? You? Can ya stop me before I pull the fucking trigger?” Reno moves in close, eyes alight with a wild fire, “Only thing stoppin' me is that I don' wanna get Tseng's suit any messier than it already is, yo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Reno.” Tseng says, meeting his eyes. Reno curses but he backs off, wiping a hand down the side of his face and shaking his head. “Come on, let's go.” Tseng kicks the knees out from under the leader and backs out through the door. Reno follows reluctantly. The door slams closed and Reno locks it for good measure.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng turns and holds his hand out, eyebrow rising expectantly. Reno's lips tighten before he reluctantly hands over the gun. Tseng nods down the corridor, towards the sounds of shouting. “This way. Take it easy.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno leans heavily against the wall, one hand clutching his chest as he catches his breath. Finally he sucks in a breath and nods, “I'm good.” He says roughly and pushes himself away from the wall. He follows Tseng down the corridor, the shouts and sounds of fighting draw closer. A man flies around a corner, down a short set of stairs and stumbles to a halt before Tseng. He has time to open his mouth but doesn't manage to say another word before Tseng puts a bullet in his brain, right between the eyes. They move on, towards the stairs and up. They find themselves in a large, open room. It's trashed, chairs and a table shattered and scattered all over the place. A lamp's fallen over, it's bulb blown. They crunch over glass, Reno lagging behind as he struggles to breathe. Tseng keeps the gun up, eyes narrowed as he looks for enemies.<br/>
<br/>
They come across a corpse. His chest is a mess, ribs shattered inwards to reveal bloody organs. Tseng crouches and finds another gun, he checks the bullets and then hands it over to Reno who nods. They move on, through a doorway and into another open space. This one has a broken TV inside and several paintings riddled with bullet holes. They hear shouting from outside and once again the ground shudders. Tseng makes it to the front door that hangs off of it's hinges, he pushes it open and steps outside. He takes a few steps forward and then hears a thud, he turns and sees Reno on his knees, coughing and retching into the dried grass. “Reno.” He moves but only gets a few steps before he hears a shout and the sound of a gun going off. Agony tears into his side, he stumbles forward. Panting he looks down. Blood stains his shirt, blooming like a flower across the filthy white. Boots on hard-packed earth come up behind him and he turns, lifting his gun only to find several black-suited people. His gun drops, falling from numb fingers. He smiles and drops to his knees.<br/>
<br/>
Soon Veld's face fills his vision, he's frowning as he pulls Tseng's shirt aside and looks at the wound just above his hip. “Come on, choppers waiting.” Veld says, easing an arm behind Tseng's shoulders and lifting him up. Tseng leans his weight on him, hand clamped firmly over his side. He looks over his shoulder to see Rude heaving Reno to his feet as well. “You can give me the full report when we get to safety.” Veld says as they stumble across the long stretch of grass towards the helicopter that awaits them, ShinRa's bright red symbol gleaming in the sun.<br/>
<br/>
When Tseng's ushered inside and the doors are closed he leans back in his seat. Veld tells the pilot to take off and lifts his hand, hovering it over Tseng's wound. Tseng grits his teeth as green light floods the interior. A wash of terrible whispers follows, words and voices intermingle but as always make no sense. After a moment it fades and Veld sits back, looking at Tseng carefully while Rude tries to get Reno to sit still long enough for him to look at his wounds. Reno keeps pushing him off, cursing and coughing. “What happened?” Veld asks finally, once they're in the air. “Rude contacted us, telling us you and Reno had been captured, but you managed to get the intel.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng nods, his wound still aches but the pain is lessened enough, “The Crescent were stationed at the Inn, I didn't know. Seems our own mole tried to betray us but I managed to distract the Crescent long enough for Reno and Rude to get the plans out...” He swallows and sighs, eyes closing as he realises how exhausted he is. “Reno...came back for me.”<br/>
<br/>
Veld nods, settling back against the leather seat. He folds his arms across his chest and runs one hand over his scruffy beard as he frowns at Reno where he lies limp across three seats. “What did they want? Why not simply kill you both?”<br/>
<br/>
“They wanted information on ShinRa.” Tseng answers, “Also...I suspect they have their own mole within the company, sir.”<br/>
<br/>
Veld nods, “That would explain a lot. We'll have to take that information to the president, maybe he'll allow us to conduct some internal investigations.” Veld watches Tseng for a moment before smiling, he puts his hand on Tseng's shoulder, fingers squeezing, “You did good,” He says firmly, “Now get some rest. It'll be a while before we hit Midgar.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng nods, barely able to keep his eyes open, he slumps and closes his eyes. He opens them one last time to see Reno lying still, head by Rude's thigh and sleeping. There's a crease between his eyebrows and a tight set to his mouth but his chest rises and falls regularly. Tseng's eyes fall closed again and he lets himself finally relax.<br/>
<br/>
XXX<br/>
<br/>
There's a small part of the med ward at ShinRa HQ that serves the Turks. It's hidden away, only a few are granted access to it. Tseng stands before a large, clear window and watches the only occupied bed, his fingers resting on the wooden frame. Nurses and a few doctors float around, clipboards and medicine in hand as they drift back and forth. The only colour in the room is Reno's red hair. He lies still, an oxygen mask covering his face as machines beep and chirp beside his bed. Tseng curls his fingers, the leather of his gloves creaking.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you going in?”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng turns to see Veld standing a foot behind him, hands behind his back, “I was.” He says slowly, returning his gaze to the room.<br/>
<br/>
“It'll be good for him to see you. You know how he feels about hospitals.” Veld pauses, watching his protégé carefully, “Don't beat yourself up over this,”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng shakes his head, “I'm not, sir.”<br/>
<br/>
Veld gives him a knowing look before lifting a hand, indicating the door, “Then go see him. Everyone else has.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng looks to the two cards on the night stand of Reno's bed, one is hand made with a roughly drawn cartoon figure and the other is a cheap one you can buy from any store across the sectors. There's a balloon too, it says; it's a girl! With the letters crossed out in black marker pen, replaced with a simple; get well soon. Finally Tseng offers Veld a shallow bow before moving to the door, it hisses open as he enters and brings with it air that smells strongly of chemicals. There's an undertone of mako, faint but familiar. Bitter. He moves to the bed and looks down into Reno's pale face. It's been a few days but the bruises are darkening, becoming more obvious against the tone of his skin. Tseng's hand rises, as if to reach out and touch but he stops himself. Slowly he drops it back to his side and steps back a pace. He looks at the equipment hooked up to Reno, a mess of wires and electronics. When he looks back Reno's eyes are open, pale green and a little hazy from all the drugs. Reno reaches up, his bandaged left hand scrabbling uselessly at his mask. Tseng reaches out and stops him, shaking his head. “You need it.” He says firmly and releases him.<br/>
<br/>
Reno pulls the mask off anyway, “Pain in the ass.” He mutters on a gasping breath. Tseng smiles, “Hate it here, when can I go home?”<br/>
<br/>
“When the doctors clear you. You have pneumonia.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shit.” Reno puts the mask back on and sucks in a deep breath before removing it again, “Where's everyone else?”<br/>
<br/>
“Jobs. The world doesn't stop turning when you're in hospital.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno pouts, “C'mon, can you get me outta here, yo? Miss my own bed.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng shakes his head. “Sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, you're not.” Reno accuses him, looking around glumly, “Least you can do is get me somethin' to do, yo. Anythin'. I'm goin' outta my mind here...and it stinks.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hm, I could get you that paper work, you need to write up your part in the mission.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh. No. I'm fine.” Reno puts the mask back on and mutters, “Too sick.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng chuckles, one hand rising to cover his mouth, “Of course. I can get you some books, perhaps.”<br/>
<br/>
“Better than nothin',” Reno hesitates, his expression turning a little more serious, “Thanks,” He says quietly, looking away to the cards on his table.<br/>
<br/>
“For what?”<br/>
<br/>
“For helping me out back there.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng frowns, “I didn't do anything. I just stood there.”<br/>
<br/>
“You did what you had to, yo. I get that. But...well...if I was on my own, I don't know if I would'a held out as long as I did. So...thanks...for that.”<br/>
<br/>
Tseng shakes his head but doesn't verbally refute it, “Just get better, we have a lot to do when you return. I'll come back with those books.”<br/>
<br/>
Reno nods, returning the mask to his face and closing his eyes again. Tseng turns away and leaves him.<br/>
<br/>
That evening Tseng returns to his small apartment. He steps in through the doors and lets them swish closed behind him. His hands rise to loosen his tie as he toes off his shoes and leaves them by the door. He makes his way to the kitchen and opens his fridge. It's almost completely empty, he's rarely ever home anyway. He finds a single beer left and picks it up, uncapping it and tossing the cap in the bin. He takes a sip as he moves to the living room where a small couch is, sat in front of a large television screen. He ignores it and goes to a desk he has in the corner. He pulls open a draw and presses a concealed mechanism inside, the bottom pops open and he removes it to reveal several small items. He pushes aside a worn old letter, read so many times that the paper is thin at the edges. His fingers close around something else, he withdraws it and lifts it to the dim lamp light. A single jade hair pin sits in the palm of his hand. Tseng drinks again, contemplating the pin before letting it fall back into the draw. He drops something else into it, the photograph of the mother and child. Carefully he replaces the false bottom of the draw and drops a bunch of paper on top before closing it. He turns away and puts on the TV, staring at the screen without actually taking anything in.<br/>
<br/>
Tseng closes his eyes, the beer bottle resting on his upper thigh as he uses his free hand to rub at his temples. Behind his closed lids he can see Reno sat in that chair, blood covered and dazed. Tseng snaps his eyes open and takes a breath, taking another swig of his beer. The TV plays on in the background, barely audible. Tseng stares up at the ceiling and tries not to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well...this WAS supposed to be a one shot...and now it is not. Lol. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Rude finds Reno standing by the massive picture window in the staff rooms, he leans against the glass with one hip and his arms folded over his chest. The other workers give him a wide berth, their eyes constantly darting to his silhouette as they mutter in low voices to one another. Rude pushes through a small crowd of minor scientists and reaches his partners side. “You ok?”<br/><br/>Reno doesn't look back, instead watching Rude's reflection in the glass, “Fine.” He says stiffly, rubbing at his arm absently as he frowns down over Midgar. “How's working with Cissnei?”<br/><br/>Rude shrugs, pushing his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose, “She's not you. Don't know her as well, hard to work with someone like that.”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Reno sighs, pressing his forehead to the cool glass. He's dressed in his usual suit, shirt gaping open to reveal his bruised chest. Most of his wounds are healed, only minor bruising and a few bandaged cuts remain. He shifts, fabric rustling. “You seen Tseng lately?”<br/><br/>Rude nods, “Yeah. He's been busy though, paper work on the Crescent and the Cheif's hunting that mole.”<br/><br/>“Good.” Reno pauses, “They won't let me near the investigation.”<br/><br/>“You just got out of hospital, give yourself some time.” Rude counsels, putting a hand on Reno's skinny shoulder. Reno shrugs him off, sending him a sharp look over his shoulder. Rude lets his hand fall back to his side, “Get back too soon and you'll hurt yourself. What good would you be then?”<br/><br/>“I <em>know</em>.” Reno snaps irritably, grinding his teeth, “But I wanna be out there...doing something. <em>Anything</em>. Take my damn mind off of-” He cuts himself off, sucking his teeth before sighing and slumping his shoulders. “Tseng's been avoiding me. Haven't seen him since I got out.”<br/><br/>“He's...busy.” Rude hedges, seeing Reno's brows draw down into a sharp frown.<br/><br/>“Bullshit.” Reno spits, “I went to his place an' he never answered his fucking door, yo.”<br/><br/>Rude's had his suspicions about Reno's relationship with Tseng but he's never voiced them aloud. Tseng's always been closed off, he rarely socialises with the rest of them. When they do manage to convince him to get a drink with them he has only one and then leaves, usually with Reno trailing after him. He hasn't heard all the details of their time in captivity but Rude can guess much of what happened. Tseng's lack of wounds and Reno's terrible state spoke for themselves. The only person who can say they know Tseng is probably Veld and he's not talking. “Maybe he's in the office?”<br/><br/>Reno hums, pushing himself away from the glass, “Let's get a coffee, yo. Catch me up on the gossip.” He slinks away towards a nearby vending machine, Rude watches him go a moment before shaking his head and following. <br/><br/>Generally the Turks keep to themselves, avoiding the other departments and being avoided in turn. People don't go out of their way to involve themselves with the Investigation department, fear holds them back. It gives Reno and Rude plenty of space as they take some seats and those few nearby beat a hasty retreat, leaving unfinished coffee behind. Reno stretches long legs out with a sigh, sipping his drink while Rude picks up a discarded magazine. A photo of Scarlet on the front, posing with a small smirk on her painted lips. Reno scoffs, shaking his head at the picture as Rude drops it back to the table. Reno puts his boots on it and crosses his ankles. “Press like her a little too much, yo.”<br/><br/>“They don't know her.” Rude says quietly, leaning back in his seat and feeling eyes on them from all over the room. He picks lint from the cuff of his trousers. “She destroyed another lab again. Sent several security grunts to the hospital.”<br/><br/>“You mean Hojo's table?” Reno corrects under his breath.<br/><br/>Rude shrugs, “Who knows?” <br/><br/>“You remember old Charlie?” Reno asks suddenly, eyeing his partner from beneath his fringe as it dangles over a brand new pair of goggles.<br/><br/>“Guy from Urban Dev?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, him. Nurses were sayin' he's been canned, yo.”<br/><br/>Rude considers for a moment, “Why? He was just an old man.”<br/><br/>Reno shrugs, one hand rising and fingers splayed, “Dunno. Maybe too old? The nurses were saying he was caught with some illegal material on his computer.”<br/><br/>“Sounds like fake news,” Rude says slowly, running a gloved hand over his bald head, “We would've known about something like that. He was nearing retirement, right? They probably made up some bullshit so they don't have to pay him a pension.”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Reno sighs, tipping his head back so he stares up at the ceiling. His fingers tap lightly against the can of coffee resting on his leg. <br/><br/>“Did you get the flowers?” Rude asks suddenly, taking Reno a little off-guard as he loses himself in his own thoughts. Reno blinks, turning his head to eye his partner.<br/><br/>“From Aerith?”<br/><br/>Rude nods, “She sent them with her regards.”<br/><br/>“What does she know?”<br/><br/>“Only that you weren't gonna be on duty for a while...but you know her, she knew more than she was tellin' even if we never gave her anything.”<br/><br/>Reno relaxes back into the seat, leather creaking beneath him. He runs the tip of his finger around the sharp edge of the can in his hand, “She alright?”<br/><br/>“Last I saw her she was with those orphans. Seemed happy enough.”<br/><br/>“Good. Maybe I'll go see her.”<br/><br/>Rude hums in agreement, watching a group of secretaries sit nearby and laugh. “Tseng's been down there a few times now.”<br/><br/>Reno sips, “He'll go see <em>her</em> but-” He cuts himself off again, lifting a hand to his eyes and rubbing at them with a heavy groan. “Shit man.”<br/><br/>“How much coffee you had today?”<br/><br/>“Not enough.” Reno replies, staring into his nearly empty drink.<br/><br/>“You sleeping?”<br/><br/>“I'm fine, yo. Quit it.”<br/><br/>Rude falls silent, frowning. Reno's hands shake almost imperceptibly as he finishes his drink and tosses the can in the vague direction of the trash. It catches on the rim and falls to the floor with a muted thud. He leans back again, both hands behind his head. For all intents and purposes he looks relaxed, like he's simply taking a break from the daily grind of the office...but Rude knows him too well. He can see the lines of tension in his shoulders and jaw, he can see that his eyes open a crack. He's hyper vigilant. Too aware of everything going on around him. Rude leans forward, arms resting on his knees and hands clasped between them. “Maybe...” he pauses, knowing what he's about to suggest will go down about as well as a tonne of bricks, “Maybe you should go see Doctor Thomas like the Chief suggested.”<br/><br/>Reno hisses air through his teeth, “Fuck off. I'm not seein' a god damned shrink. I'm <em>fine</em>.” He sits up, leg bouncing as he grips the edge of the sofa in a white knuckled grip.<br/><br/>“You were tortured for days, Reno. God knows what else they did-”<br/><br/>“Shut your goddamned mouth.” Reno spits, leaping to his feet and glaring at Rude. “I'll deal with this on my own. You're not my nanny...I outrank you.”<br/><br/>Rude takes his venom calmly, hands still clasped between his knees. Finally he shrugs, “It was just a suggestion.”<br/><br/>Reno shakes his head, dragging both hands through his spiky red hair before he walks away.<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>Tseng returns to his apartment to find Reno sitting by his door. A dark stain on the hall way carpet as he drinks from a bottle in his hand. “Reno,” Tseng says, surprised.<br/><br/>“Yo,” Reno gives Tseng a small salute and holds out the bottle, shaking it enticingly, “Wan' some?”<br/><br/>Tseng shakes his head, “You're drunk.”<br/><br/>“Chief's taken me off rotation, what else am I 'sposed to do?”<br/><br/>“Recover.” Tseng puts his keycard into the slot and his door slides open. Reno scrabbles to his feet and hovers beside him. “What are you doing here?” Tseng asks finally, turning around and using his body to block entrance to his rooms.<br/><br/>“Came to see you. Been waiting a while.” Reno mutters, the scent of cheap whisky clinging to his breath. He leans against the wall. <br/><br/>“Go home, Reno.” Tseng insists firmly, waving a hand down the hall where Reno's own apartment is.<br/><br/>“Nope.” Reno pops the 'p' sound and smirks, “You ain't getting rid of me that easy.”<br/><br/>Tseng's nose wrinkles as Reno leans closer, he's not sure if it's a deliberate move or if he's slowly losing his balance. Finally Tseng reaches out, pushing him in the chest so he stumbles back. “Leave. I have a lot to do.”<br/><br/>“What the hell did I do, yo?” Reno asks suddenly, the words leave him in an explosive breath.<br/><br/>Tseng straightens, turning his back, “Nothing. You just need to sit tight and heal, soon you'll be back in the field.”<br/><br/>Reno licks his lips, shaking his head, “So...you're really gonna do this? Why am I being punished for tryin' to save your ass?”<br/><br/>“Reno-”<br/><br/>“No. No this is...this is bullshit, yo! I don't know what I did to piss you off but all this cold shouldering isn't gonna help. If I did somethin' wrong then you gotta tell me.”<br/><br/>“You didn't do anything.” Tseng sighs, shaking his head slowly. He pauses, hand on the door and stares at it, “It's me. <em>I'm</em> the problem.” He admits reluctantly, turning to look back at Reno's stunned face. “I let you get hurt.”<br/><br/>Reno stands unnaturally still for a moment. His eyes are the only thing animated as the silence stretches on. Finally he stirs, dragging his heel across the carpet, “Huh.” He says, pushing unruly hair from his eyes, “You're blaming yourself?”<br/><br/>Tseng doesn't answer. His silence is enough.<br/><br/>“Why? You didn't ask me to do that. In fact, you did the opposite. I was the idiot who thought I could help.” He slumps against the wall, messy suit riding up on one side to reveal a slither of skin. He takes another swig from whatever piss is in his bottle before rubbing at his eyes, “I just made everything worse.”<br/><br/>Tseng hesitates before stepping back away from his door, it hisses closed. “Come.” He says, nodding his head down the long corridor towards the elevator at the end. <br/><br/>“Where?”<br/><br/>“Training room. You need to blow off some steam and so do I.” Tseng pockets his key card again and starts off, Reno trotting at his heels.<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>The training room is a large, open area surrounded by rolled up mats and equipment. Rows of practice weaponry of varying kinds line the walls. Reno glances around, by now intimately familiar with the space. His eyes seek out Tseng as he moves to the centre of the room and begins shedding his jacket. Reno can't help but watch as Tseng's long, gloved fingers move to his cuffs. He unbuttons them and then starts on his shirt front. Reno licks his lips, shifting his weight into one hip as he takes a drink from his rapidly emptying bottle. Tseng glances up and over at him, eyes dark. A small smile curls the corner of his mouth as he finally finishes unbuttoning his shirt. Reno feels a familiar twist in his gut, he licks a drop of alcohol off his lower lip. Tseng slides his shirt off his arms to reveal a stark, white under-shirt. He sets his clothes down in a neatly folded pile. Tseng's arms are evenly muscled, skin smooth and unblemished. He turns to Reno and arches an eyebrow expectantly.<br/><br/>Reno finishes his bottle and drops it to the floor, shedding his own jacket and dropping it on top. His EMR slides into his hand from the strap around his wrist and he extends it with a practised flick. It rises to rest on his shoulder as he takes up a spot opposite Tseng, eyes sharp and showing no hints of the alcohol he's just consumed.</p><p class="western"><br/>“No weapons.” Tseng says, nodding to the EMR. <br/><br/>Reno considers Tseng in silence for a moment before retracting his weapon and undoing the strap, he tosses it towards his jacket. “Hand to hand?”<br/><br/>“I'd rather not aggravate your wounds.”<br/><br/>“No chance, yo. You're gonna have to catch me first.” Reno grins, revealing white teeth as he stands with his hands in his pockets. <br/><br/>“You're faster than me.” Tseng acknowledges easily, “But there's more to winning than speed.”<br/><br/>Reno hums, rocking back on his heels and looking up at the ceiling, “We'll see,” He says and then he's gone.<br/><br/>Tseng feels his presence at his back, normally comforting when out on the job but now it makes his hackles rise. He fights back the urge to turn and face his enemy and forces his arms to relax by his sides. “Don't get cocky.” Tseng says evenly, feeling Reno's heat against his back. “It'll be your undoing.”<br/><br/>Reno laughs as Tseng turns. He almost smiles to himself when he finds he's not there, just a brush of air tugging at Tseng's hair. Reno whistles, now standing by some weights, one foot flat against the wall and his hands still in his pockets. “Not being cocky if it's true, yo.” He says with a shrug, “Even injured I could out run anyone.”<br/><br/>“I know.” Tseng stares him down, as calm as ever. “But even you get tired. You don't have the stamina for prolonged activity, not like Rude.”<br/><br/>“You know that don't matter either, yo. I take my targets down before they can wear me out.”<br/><br/>“Usually.” Tseng tips his head in Reno's direction, “But usually you're not facing a large group of men in confined spaces.”<br/><br/>Reno's shoulders tense. He shakes his head and then disappears, leaving behind an after image. He turns, coming up behind Tseng. He lifts back his fist but Tseng's already there, guarding with his forearm. He catches Reno's punch and pushes him away. “What're you getting at, yo?”<br/><br/>“Your skills lie in your speed. You can decimate an enemy easily and very quickly, as long as you have the room to move.” Tseng snatches Reno's wrist, twisting it. Reno winces and backs up. Tseng follows. “If you ever find yourself cornered, exhausted...you'll find yourself at a disadvantage.” He proves his point by manoeuvring Reno into a bare corner of the room, trapping him up against the wall. “I have you here, you have nowhere to go.” Tseng yanks Reno's arm, forcing him to stumble forward. He watches Reno's eyes widen before sweeping his leg into Reno's ankles. Reno's knees give way and he drops to the floor. Tseng's grip tightens on his wrist, he lifts his foot and presses it to Reno's back. “Everyone has weaknesses, Reno. You're no different.”<br/><br/>Reno keeps his head down, trying to even out his breathing. He winces as Tseng brings his arm around to his back and presses down on him. “Ok...ok...I get it. Get off'a me.”<br/><br/>“I don't think you do.” Tseng mutters, lowering his head and breathing in. He can smell Reno's shampoo, like citrus and smoke. “When I say everyone has weaknesses, I mean everyone. We're only human. It'll help to remember that.” He feels Reno's breathing speed up, he shudders and starts to pull at Tseng's grip. Tseng uses his free hand to find Reno's other wrist and pull back his shirt cuff to expose a silver bangle. His fingers trace the curve, finding the catch and snapping it open. It falls to the floor with a clatter. Reno jerks, trying to get away with a shaky curse. “And now you have no weapon and no materia.” Tseng says, finger tips sliding up and down Reno's arm slowly. “No escape.” He breathes into Reno's ear.<br/><br/>Reno goes still, muscles tense and breath coming heavier. He swallows back the memory of the taste of blood and focuses on Tseng's voice.<br/><br/>“You felt helpless in there.” Tseng whispers, burying his nose in Reno's hair and closing his eyes. “They hurt you and you couldn't fight back.”<br/><br/>“Ts-Tseng...” Reno muttered, fingers curling into a fist.<br/><br/>“You want to rush back out into the field to prove yourself. To remember what power truly feels like.” <br/><br/>Reno jerks again, this time bringing his elbow back and slamming it into Tseng's gut. Tseng grunts, fingers releasing Reno's wrist as he manages to wriggle out from under him. Reno leaps to his feet and backs off several paces, rubbing a shaking hand across his face, “What the fuck.” He mutters, breath still shaky, eyes wide and wild as he looks around the training room. “Don't do that.”<br/><br/>“You're angry. I understand that-”<br/><br/>“You don't.” Reno shakes his head, running both hands through his hair and turning away. “You don't know shit.”<br/><br/>Tseng climbs unsteadily to his feet, rubbing at his sore stomach with a wince. “I understand more than you're giving me credit for.” He insists, ignoring Reno's wince as he approaches.<br/><br/>“If you understand so much why the hell are you ignoring me?” Reno snaps, glaring as Tseng stands close.<br/><br/>“Because...” Tseng sighs, reaching out to run his fingers slowly down Reno's cheek, “Because I almost lost you and it's my fault. You...scared me.”<br/><br/>Reno stills, allowing the contact but not reciprocating, “You? Scared?”<br/><br/>Tseng smiles a little, eyes cast downwards, “Is it so hard to believe?”<br/><br/>“Didn't know you cared so much, yo.”<br/><br/>“Neither did I.” Tseng admits honestly, meeting Reno's eyes, “It's a difficult lesson to learn.”<br/><br/>Reno reaches up, grabbing Tseng's fingers, “What're you gonna do about it?” He says, a challenge in his eyes as Tseng steps closer. Their bodies line up, eyes locked together. Tseng's free hand slides beneath the hem of Reno's shirt, cool leather against warm skin. Tseng doesn't answer but he tilts his head and smiles, Reno leans in the rest of the way. Their lips meet, briefly at first as Tseng pulls away before Reno chases him and increases the pressure. Tseng's lips part, an invitation Reno can't resist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there folks. Only a very short chapter today as I'm sick so not up to much writing, i hope you enjoy what I have managed to turn out though and thank you to everyone who's shown an interest in this little Turk fic. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Reno lies on the floor of the gym, shirt hanging off his shoulders. A few red marks scattering his throat, exposed chest heaving. He keeps one arm firmly over his eyes, as if he can hide from the shame welling up inside him.<br/><br/>“Too soon.” Tseng says, glancing over to Reno who shakes his head sharply. Red hair spilling out of his pony tail and across the floor. He draws one knee up, still refusing to uncover his face.<br/><br/>“Shit.” Reno says finally, sucking in a sharp breath. His stomach dips, throwing his ribs into sharp relief, “<em>Damn</em> it.” He slams his free hand into the matt, gritting his teeth against the expletives that want to escape.<br/><br/>“It's normal-”<br/><br/>“<em>Fuck</em> normal.” Reno hisses, finally drawing his arm away from his eyes and sending Tseng a heated glare. His cheeks are pink, lips pressed into a firm, angry line. <br/><br/>“We can wait, Reno. There's no need to rush things.”<br/><br/>“No. No I can't-I just-<em>shit</em>.” Reno sits up, hands in his hair, pulling it roughly back as he removes his hair tie and goggles. He lowers his head, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. “I can do it. I <em>can</em>...” Reno makes an angry noise as he rises and begins to pace, “It shouldn't be this...hard.” He breathes, seemingly talking to himself as he shakes his head quickly again.</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“Isn't hard kind of the point?” Tseng arches an eyebrow but Reno only glares at his poor attempt at a joke. Tseng sighs, rising to his feet and picking up his discarded shirt, he brushes it off and slips it back on. “Trauma can affect us in all kinds of ways, don't be so hard on yourself.”<br/><br/>“I'm not <em>traumatised</em>.” Reno snarls, turning on Tseng. “I'm fine.”<br/><br/>Tseng chooses not to respond as he does up his pants. Reno sighs, wrapping his arms around himself as he hangs his head.<br/><br/>“I'm...sorry.” He mutters, closing his eyes briefly.<br/><br/>“It's fine.” Tseng assures him once again, smoothing his hair out and retying it from where Reno's fingers had messed it up. <br/><br/>“Need a drink, yo.” Reno sighs, glancing over to where his baton lies on top of his jacket. He moves over to his stuff, grabs his jacket and flings it over his shoulder before pocketing his EMR. “Tseng I...” He trails off, shaking his head again as he grabs his goggles and reties his hair. He snaps his goggles back into place and walks quickly to the door. <br/><br/>“Reno-”<br/><br/>“I'll see you around, boss.” Reno salutes casually with two fingers, still refusing to meet Tseng's gaze as he disappears from the room.<br/><br/>Tseng stands still for a moment staring at the door. He should have known that Reno wouldn't be ready for that kind of intimacy, not after what he had gone through. He rubs at his eyes, shaking his head before following Reno out the door. <br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>Tseng stares down at the files clutched in his hands, he stands in the door way to Veld's office. The dark walls feel a little more claustrophobic than they had done, he feels as if they're inching closer. Tseng blinks. He sucks in a sharp breath. Shaking his head quickly he silently reprimands himself and knocks firmly on the door, he sees Veld sat in his seat staring down at some papers. “Enter.” He says absently, signing them with a scrunched brow. <br/><br/>“Sir, I have the reports on the Adorjan case.”<br/><br/>Veld finally looks up, “Ah, thank you.” He says, waving a hand at his desk, “Set them over there. I'll look them over when I have the chance.”<br/><br/>Tseng does as he's asked, hesitating only a moment as his eyes land on the papers Veld's reviewing. “Is that what I think it is?”<br/><br/>Veld nods, “The president has demanded an evaluation of our department.” He leans back in his chair with a creak and a sigh, “It's just a formality, you don't need to worry.”<br/><br/>“Of course, sir.” Tseng bows his head.<br/><br/>“How's Reno?” Veld asks after a moment of quiet. Tseng stirs, mind elsewhere.<br/><br/>“He's...” Tseng trails off, shrugging, “As well as can be expected.”<br/><br/>“I see.” Veld eyes his subordinate a moment, running a hand over his scruffy beard, “And you?”<br/><br/>“Me, sir?”<br/><br/>“You were there too. I can easily arrange an appointment with the companies therapist if you need it.”<br/><br/>“Thank you, sir but I'm fine. I wasn't the one they chose to torture.”<br/><br/>“No but you care for Reno.” Veld pointed out.<br/><br/>Tseng looks away, lowering his head a little, “Be that as it may, I don't feel the need for any assistance.” He says finally.<br/><br/>“It's up to you but it might help. Has Reno taken the offer?”<br/><br/>“No.” Tseng sighs, “He's denying that anything's wrong.”<br/><br/>“Well, we always knew he'd be stubborn about it.” Veld rubbed at his hair a moment, frowning into the distance, “We can't force him into it.”<br/><br/>“I know.”<br/><br/>“Why don't you go home. It's late, get some sleep.”<br/><br/>Tseng bows, “Thank you sir,” He says and rises, moving back to the door.<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>Rude finds Reno in the gym. At first it looks empty until his eyes are drawn upwards towards a climbing wall at the back of the room. Reno's lying back on top of it, headphones in his ears as he stares at his phone with one arm behind his head. Rude moves over, placing one hand on the hand holds. He hoists himself up with a soft grunt, causing Reno to flinch and yank the head phones out of his ears. He sits up, eyes widening briefly and glazing over. His lips part on a sharp breath as Rude finally manages to reach the top and pull himself up. “Reno?” He says, tilting his head. Reno licks his lips, Rude notes that they're a little dry as Reno's gaze darts away, slowly returning to the present.<br/><br/>“Shit, partner. Scared the crap outta me.”<br/><br/>“Sorry.” Rude grunts, finding a vaguely comfortable position.<br/><br/>“How'd you find me anyway?” Reno pulls into himself, drawing his knees in and wrapping long arms around them.<br/><br/>Rude shrugs, “You're usually somewhere up high.”<br/><br/>Reno snorts, “Guess I am,”<br/><br/>“You ok?”<br/><br/>Reno eyes him, brows drawing into a well familiar frown, “I'm fine, yo. Quit askin'.”<br/><br/>“Fine.” Rude sighs, settling back against the wall. “Chief said we're due an audit.”</p>
<p class="western">Reno rubs at his face, shaking his head, “Why now?”<br/><br/>“Guess because of the mole, but who knows what the president's thinkin'.”<br/><br/>Reno hums, fiddling with the edge of his phone. Rude watches him warily, seeing his hunched shoulders and deep frown. <br/><br/>“Shit to this.” Reno says suddenly and uncurls himself. He dangles his legs over the edge of the wall, kicking his heels as he looks down at the shiny wooden floor. “Go drinkin' with me, partner.” He tilts his head, eyeing Rude through his lashes.<br/><br/>Rude shrugs, “Sure but we're due on another job tomorrow.”<br/><br/>“We? You mean...” Reno trails off hopefully, eyes brightening.<br/><br/>“Chief says you can go back to field work on one condition.” Rude lifts a finger, lips quirking.<br/><br/>“Ugh. Fine. What is it?”<br/><br/>“I gotta keep an eye on you.”<br/><br/>Reno pouts but sighs in resignation, “Whatever man, I've been stuck here for too damn long.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tseng, do you have the transcript of the interview with Trigger Bows?” Veld asked, frowning at a sheaf of paper work in his hands as he shuffled through it. Tseng looked up from his own seat at the large meeting table, hair a little dishevelled from the all-nighter they were pulling. He glanced down at the papers spread across the table before him, snatching one up.</p><p>“Here, sir.” He brought it over to Veld who nodded his thanks, “I was going to go make some coffee...”</p><p>Veld sighed, “Excellent idea.” He paused, looking up, “How was Reno's first mission back?”</p><p>“Rude tells me he was fine.”</p><p>“Good, good.” Veld frowned back down at the transcript, he reached for his mug but accidentally knocked over a picture. “Damn it.” He muttered, righting it carefully and taking a moment to stare at the image of a woman clutching a chubby toddler. He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away. Then he handed Tseng the empty mug. “Tell Reno to have his report on my desk by tomorrow, he's always late with his paper work.”</p><p>Tseng bowed a little, clutching his own and Veld's mugs in each hand. “Yes sir.”</p><p>“Oh, Tseng?” Tseng paused again, looking back over his shoulder. “Tell Reno the president has a function to attend, he'll be going with him.”</p><p>“Alone?” Tseng's eyebrows rose.</p><p>“Rude's still in Rocket Town, Cissnei's got a seminar and you're with me so yes, alone.” Veld met Teng's gaze, “Do you think he's ready?”</p><p>“Only Reno would know that, sir.” Tseng replied carefully.</p><p>“There is no one else. It should be easy enough, babysitting the president is one of the cushier jobs.” Veld shrugged, “He's physically well enough according to the medical reports.”</p><p>Tseng nodded, “I'll let him know.”</p><p>Veld went back to staring at his work, the door to the office swung open and closed with a quiet sound.</p><p>Hours passed. The only way to tell the time in their basement-level offices was a clock on the wall. Veld groaned, leaning back in his chair with a creak. He rubbed at his face, releasing his breath in a sigh. A glance at the clock told him it was 3am. “I'm too old to be sat down for so long.” He mumbled, rising to stretch his back. It cracked loudly, causing Veld to wince.</p><p>Tseng lifted his head, blinking. Shadows encircled his eyes as he too looked at the clock. He dropped his pen and clenched and unclenched his hands to relieve some of the ache. “If you wanted I could finish up here, sir.” He offered, looking over to his boss as he stood, illuminated by the giant screen behind him. </p><p>“You need sleep too, Tseng. You're running on fumes.” Veld advised, frowning at his subordinate critically. </p><p>“I'm ok. I can handle it.”</p><p>“Tseng, really, even the best of us need rest.” Veld shook his head, putting papers into folders.</p><p>“I...” Tseng looked down at the table.</p><p>Veld looked up, “You are sleeping, aren't you?”</p><p>Tseng stacked his papers before answering, “Yes sir, I am. I'd tell you if there was anything wrong.”</p><p>“Tseng, I need you at full strength. If you're not up to it you must tell me.”</p><p>“I will sir, thank you.” Tseng bowed his head, eyes on the floor.</p><p>Veld sighed heavily, shaking his head, “We're done for today. Pack up and go home.” Veld turned back to his own desk, tidying things away when he heard Tseng pause. He waited.</p><p>“It was...my fault.” Tseng whispered, almost too quietly to hear. Veld remained still, listening. “He came back for me, he was punished for my mistake.”</p><p>“Has he told you that?” </p><p>Tseng shook his head, pony tail swaying, “No.”</p><p>“Then why would you think that? Reno doesn't blame you.”</p><p>“I underestimated the enemy. Maybe if I had been more cautious-”</p><p>“Caution can also get you killed in this line of work.” Veld turned around, leaning one hip against the desk as he watched Tseng. He stood there, shrouded in shadow as he held some papers in his hands and stared down at them. Veld had long ago removed his jacket and tie, the room was warm enough but Tseng still wore his as immaculate as they were that morning. Leather creaked as Tseng tightened his grip on the papers in his hands. </p><p>“If I had more intel on the mole I could have found out he was going to betray us well before we even stepped foot in that village.”</p><p>“We've all made mistakes. It happens, don't-”</p><p>“I know these people!” Tseng snapped, looking up and finally meeting Veld's gaze. “I was one of them! I should have predicted what they would do. Because of my failure Reno was...” He trailed off, shaking his head again slowly.</p><p>Veld watched him for a long moment, “I remember the day I found you.” He said with a small smile. “You were dressed in dirty, ragged robes. I thought you were a beggar. You had bare feet and were covered in soot. Do you know what attracted me to you?” Once again Tseng shook his head, “Your eyes.” Veld moved back around his desk and sat down on it. “You were lost but you were angry. Something had happened to you up on that mountain and although you weren't talking I knew that you were something special.” Tseng looked away, unable to hold Veld's gaze. “Turns out I was right. I have a good eye for people. You're talented, more than that, you're clever. You're a survivor and that's important. Whatever Reno did you had no control over that and that's what scares you. Not that he was tortured but that he did something you couldn't have predicted. He came back for you.” </p><p>Tseng frowned down at his hands as they held the papers, stacked in a neat pile, “But why?” He said softly, finally meeting Veld's gaze. “Why did he do that? He risked...everything. Just to save me.”</p><p>“You really don't know?” Veld's eyes widened briefly before he sighed, “You don't.” He answered himself and ran a hand down his face, “Then, let me ask you, why did you come back for me that time? Back when you were just a rookie? Why did you try to rescue me and put the entire mission at risk?”</p><p>Tseng managed to hide his wince, “Because it was the right thing to do.” He said, “Because you're...important.”</p><p>“You're wrong.” Veld held up his hands, “I'm as expendable as the rest of us. The president could have us all killed off and the world would continue to run as it always has. But you're right that it was the right thing to do, after you had completed the mission. Reno did what he had to do and then, in his own time, went back for you because it was right. He couldn't have lived with himself if you had been captured or killed.”</p><p>“Reno's always been...emotional.” </p><p>“But that's his strength.” Veld shrugs, “He feels, deeply and because he feels he cares. Eventually you're going to have to take over from me, Tseng. When you do, keep Reno close. You're too much like me and can shut down your emotions, close off your heart when things get too hard but Reno can act as your compass. The second you shut yourself away from others is the moment you become a monster.”</p><p>Tseng stared at Veld, he blinked and then lowered his head, “Perhaps it's time I went home, sir.” He said.</p><p>“Good. Get some sleep, Tseng.”</p><p>“Thank you sir.”</p><p>With that Tseng set the papers down on Veld's desk and left the office. He went home, removed his shoes at the door and went into the living room. He glanced at the television before moving to the back to his bedroom, he sat on the bed and shed his jacket. The room was dark, the blinds drawn tightly shut. He turned to see a familiar lump in his bed, slowly rising and falling. He could hear regular, soft breaths. Tseng climbed up onto the bed and leaned down, peering into Reno's sleeping face. He looked open, vulnerable. Red hair black in the darkness as it spread over Tseng's pillows. The sheets had been kicked down to reveal his scarred chest. Tseng ran his finger tips over them, tracing the edges of the wounds he'd suffered. Reno's brows drew down, he shifted, groaned and his eyes flickered open. “Yo,” He whispered, voice hoarse as a smile curled the corners of his mouth. “Wha' time izzit?”</p><p>“Late. Go back to sleep.” Tseng whispered, reaching up to undo his hair. It fell in a wave down his back, blacker than the night. He shed his jacket, then his shirt. Reno watched from heavily lidded eyes, his gaze intent. Tseng rose and folded his clothes neatly, setting them on a chair in the corner of the room. He heard Reno shift, fabric sliding against fabric. </p><p>Reno yawned, “Veld kept you a while, huh?”</p><p>“We had some paperwork to attend to.” Tseng, now in just his shorts, moved back to the bed. “I wasn't expecting you.”</p><p>Reno shrugged, looking away towards the digital clock on the bedside table. “Well...I...can't sleep in my own room.”</p><p>Tseng nodded, “You can stay. I'm supposed to let you know that Veld wants you babysitting the president.”</p><p>Reno groaned, rubbing at his gritty eyes, “Can't catch a break, yo. I'll go see the chief tomorrow.”</p><p>Tseng nodded as he settled down beside Reno, he lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Silence fell and he heard Reno's breathing slowly even out. Tseng eventually fell asleep to the sound of it, one hand coming to rest on Reno's chest to feel the steady beat of his heart.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Reno stood just behind the president as he made his slow way around the large ballroom. Guests dripping in fancy jewels and gold laughed and drank while some kind of jazzy waltz was playing in the background. Midgar's high society all packed into one room, they had enough wealth between them to buy the entire city and it's slums five times over. Reno kept his face carefully blank as he scanned the room for anyone who looked suspicious. A cloud of potent cigar smoke wafted into Reno's face, he wrinkled his nose and tried not to cough. </p><p>That morning he had woken up alone. Tseng had already gone. He didn't want to explain the real reason he could no longer sleep in his own bed. He didn't want Tseng to know that his tap dripped, causing him to lie in bed awake, unable to sleep as he expected hands to loom out of the darkness. He couldn't tell him about the nightmares, the ones where he'd wake up, heart pounding and a sick knot in his gut. He couldn't. So he snuck into Tseng's apartment, climbed into his bed and curled up around his pillow. </p><p>His eyes drifted around the room, boredom creeping in. A woman brushed past him, bangles clinking. Reno felt his muscles tense, the sensation of hands crawling over his body. He breathed deep, slow and steady until his heart rate calmed. The President laughed, a loud, booming sound as he clapped a man in a tux on the back. Reno sighed. The building was secure, he'd made sure of that long before the party had started. He had men on all the entrances and exists, he had a constant, open line of communication to each and every man on the doors. The place should be safe but he was still on edge. He felt antsy. His fingers twitching as he searched the room, the feeling of being watched intense. A man strode past, drink in hand as he greeted someone loudly. Reno jumped, EMR leaping into his hand as if he'd summoned it. His fingers gripping it tight enough that his knuckles ached. He looked around, eyes wide but the man was just a man. Reno sucked in a breath, closing his eyes and counting slowly to twenty. When he opened them again, a few people glanced at him but that was all. Reno let his shoulders relax a little.</p><p>The president moved towards a waiter carrying a tray of canepe's, he took one and moved on. Reno trailed behind him, obediently. The president stopped again, chatting to a small group of giggling women and laughing men. Reno hovered close by. A woman sidled up to him, glass of bubbling champagne in one hand. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an elaborate updo, her sparkling gold dress ill-fitted to her slim frame. Her cheeks were flushed and she smiled, red lips parting to reveal her teeth. “Why hello there, handsome.” She purred, pawing at Reno's shoulder.</p><p>“Ma'am, I'm workin'.” Reno said, skin trying to crawl it's way off of his bones. He clenched his hands into fists and tried to hide their shake. </p><p>“Oh come now, this is a party! Enjoy yourself young man. What's your name? Which family do you belong to?”</p><p>“I'm-”</p><p>“Delilah! Leave the boy alone, he's my bodyguard.” President Shinra arrived, smiling the kind of smile that never reached his cool blue eyes. Reno bowed his head and stepped away from the woman. </p><p>“Oh.” The woman's face fell, “Is he a...Turk?” Her eyes widened. Shinra laughed.</p><p>“Best protection there is, my dear.” Shinra took the woman's hand and patted it. “What's your name again, boy?”</p><p>“Reno...sir.” Reno drawled.</p><p>“Fascinating. Is he from the slums? That accent...”</p><p>Shinra shrugged, “I don't care where they come from, so long as they're loyal and do their jobs.”</p><p>“Of course, of course.” The woman leaned close to the president, her eyes fixed hungrily on Reno, “How much?” She whispered. “For...you know.” She nudged Shinra gently with an elbow, cheeks flushing and laughter in her voice. “I've never been with a slum dweller before. It might be an interesting experience.”</p><p>Reno pretended not to hear them. He stared across the room, eyes glazed a little.</p><p>Shinra arched a blond brow, glancing between the two of them, “That's something between you and him, Delilah my dear. But you'll have to discuss it later, when he's off the clock. Right now his duty is to me.” He nodded to a waiter nearby, “Drink?”</p><p>“Yes of course,” Delilah took one last long look at Reno, smirked and then let the president pull her gently away.</p><p>Reno's jaw ached from gritting his teeth. He looked away from the pair and stared across the room instead. The clock told him he had three more long, boring hours. Reno closed his eyes briefly and tried to imagine himself far, far away.</p><p>XXX</p><p> As soon as the president was safely back in his hotel room Reno took a break. He went to the toilets and pulled out his phone, hitting Rude's number. As soon as his partner picked up Reno put the phone on speaker and set it by a sink, he turned on the tap. “Yo, parnter.” He said, hearing Rude grunt in reply. “How's it going?”</p><p>“Ok.” Rude muttered, “Pilots fucking crazy.” He whispered as Reno heard loud, obnoxious shouting in the background. “You?”</p><p>Reno paused, hands filling with water as he stared at it, “Bored.” He said finally and splashed water on his face, rubbing it around the back of his neck. He grabbed a paper towel and dried himself. “Some old broad tried to buy me for the night, yo.”</p><p>Rude snorted, “They do that. Hey! You, get back from there dumbass, gonna get yourself killed!” Rude shouted, his voice temporarily distant before he came back, “They like slumming it.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Reno rolled his eyes, “I'm a good lay, yo.”</p><p>“Too much info, partner.” Rude replied, sighing. “Shame you didn't take her up on her offer, could've made yourself some extra money.”</p><p>Reno made a face at himself in the mirror, “Ugh. No way man. Anyway, she offered the president the money, like he's my pimp.”</p><p>“Huh.” Rude shifted, something rustling on his end. “You back at the hotel?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Reno sighed, “President's safe, yo. For now anyway.”</p><p>Rude hummed, “You got some time? I know a place on Yearling street. Good booze, even better gambling.”</p><p>Reno snorted, dropping his used towel in the bin, “Not my thing, yo. But I'm gonna try and get some sleep.”</p><p>“Ok. Your call, man.” Rude paused as Reno picked up his phone and took it off speaker, he held it to his ear as he pushed open the bathroom door and entered his own room. “You really ok?”</p><p>Reno looked to the huge bed, “Yeah, don't worry about me, partner.” He said automatically. “I'm good.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Rude said, disbelief in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Reno muttered irritably, “I gotta go,”</p><p>“See ya.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” He hung up and tossed his phone onto the bed before throwing himself on afterwards. He rolled over, laying on his back and stared up at the high ceiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhh, I feel like I owe my readers an apology. I accidentally changed the tense of the story, I didn't even notice it until re-reading. I think it's because I've been reading The Witcher series at the same time as writing and just...didn't notice. So yeah, sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Reno sat at the meeting table, leaning on one hand as he watched Veld walk around and hand out files to each of them. He dragged his own closer with a finger and flipped it open. Veld returned to the head of the table, leaned against his desk and folded his arms. His eyes jumped from one Turk to the other before he spoke, “What you have before you are the personal files of several people who were murdered recently.” <br/><br/>Reno looked down at the smiling face of a man with a large beard and belly to match, he wore a well cut suit and his greying hair had red still running through it. He flicked the page to a tall, willowy woman with a stern expression, painted lips and dark eyes. <br/><br/>“Sir, we don't investigate murders.” Rude said, frowning up at their Chief.<br/><br/>“No, not normal murders. However, the victims were all very prominent Shinra investors and every one of them was killed in the same manner.”<br/><br/>“Nasty.” Cissnei shuddered, wincing as she came across the pictures of their bodies. <br/><br/>Reno frowned down at the woman's body. She was nude, spread out on her own bed like an offering. Her sheets were drenched in blood, her throat slit wide open. On the wall of her bedroom something was painted in her blood. “Yo, what's this?” He said, tapping the image.<br/><br/>“That is-”<br/><br/>“It's the symbol of Leviathan. Very few people use it anymore.” Tseng breathed, eyes wide.<br/><br/>Reno felt a cold finger trace his spine, “You mean...?”<br/><br/>“It's the Crescent. It has to be. This is a message.”<br/><br/>Veld frowned, “Are you sure?”<br/><br/>“I am. I'd know their work anywhere, sir.”<br/><br/>“What the hell are the Crescent doing operating outside of Wutai?” Rude frowned, “We've never heard of them on the continent before.”<br/><br/>“They've come for me. This is a message for me.” Tseng said, staring at the pictures, tracing the symbol with one finger. <br/><br/>“Wait.” Reno frowned down at the file, “I know this woman!” He lifted the file up and tapped it, “I met her at that function when I was babysitting the president, yo.” He glanced down at the date and swallowed, “She...she came onto me...They were there.” He whispered, looking up to meet Tseng's eyes, “They were right there in that ballroom with me.”<br/><br/>Veld sighed, “We have to put an end to this. We can't have Wutai insurgents running riot through the city, there'd be an uproar.”<br/><br/>“The Crescent aren't normal Wutai troops, they're black ops. They were created to be the embodiment of Leviathan's wrath, to dole out revenge for anyone who wronged Wutai and her...royal family.” Tseng's fingers twitched and he glanced up at Veld.<br/><br/>“Why are they after you?” Cissnei asked, shaking her head in confusion.<br/><br/>“Because...I was one of them.” Tseng admitted reluctantly, “At least, I was training to become one of them. When I was a child...I was...given to the Cresent's leaders. Monks who worshipped Leviathan train children to become part of the Crescent. They're zealots. Their training is strict and not everyone survives.” <br/><br/>Reno's eyes widened, “So...that guy...he said he knew you. It's true? It's all true?”<br/><br/>Tseng didn't lift his eyes. “Yes.” <br/><br/>The room was silent for a while. The only sound was the clock ticking against the wall. Reno clenched his hands into fists, “So, when were you gonna tell us, huh?” <br/><br/>“I didn't think it was that important.” Tseng replied through gritted teeth, “My past has nothing to do with who I am now.”<br/><br/>“Doesn't it?!” Reno stood up, causing paper to slide to the floor. He ignored it, glaring at Tseng. “Do I know anything about you? Is anything you've told me true?!”<br/><br/>Tseng rose too, leaning forward with both hands on the table, “You've had no reason to know, Reno. I'm only speaking now because my past is affecting my present. What right do you have-”<br/><br/>“What <em>right</em>?!” Reno scoffed, pushing himself back from the table. “You lied to me, yo! I don't care who you were, I care about who you are now but...but you couldn't even trust me enough to tell me the fucking <em>truth</em>!”<br/><br/>“Reno, <em>sit</em>.” Veld growled, causing Reno to freeze. He hesitated before dropping back into his seat. “Tseng, you too.” Tseng slowly sank down too, eyes glued to Reno. “Keep your private affairs out of work hours. If I hear one more word from either of you I'm putting you both on leave and I'll have you stuck rearranging the entirety of records, is that understood?”<br/><br/>Reno slouched, “Yes sir,” He muttered.<br/><br/>Tseng lowered his head finally, “My apologies.”<br/><br/>Veld sighed, “Where were we? Ah yes, The Crescent.” He cleared his throat, “So far five people have been killed, all in the same manner. Evidence suggests that there are at least two people working together. The president himself has asked us to look into this, for obvious reasons we must be discreet. Cissnei, I want you in Sector four to check out the latest crime scene. Rude, you go with her. Reno, Tseng, you two stay here. I have some questions. You're dismissed.”<br/><br/>After Rude and Cissnei had left Veld took a seat at the table, he looked from Reno to Tseng and back again, “Whatever is going on between you two has to stop.” He said, frowning, “I ignored it before but after this...outburst, I have to put my foot down. Tseng, I expected better from you.”<br/><br/>Tseng closed his eyes briefly, rubbing at his temple as if he was getting a headache, “I apologise. I allowed my emotions to get the better of me.”<br/><br/>Veld looked to Reno who was staring at the table top, “Reno?”<br/><br/>Reno didn't look up for a long time, “Whatever,” He shrugged, slumping and leaning back in his chair, one arm slung over the back. He stared at the wall, “Doesn't matter to me, yo.”<br/><br/>“Reno, control yourself. You're on thin ice already.” Veld said firmly, “The Crescent held you both captive for a long time. I need to know everything. Set aside your anger and focus on the mission.”<br/><br/>Reno glared at the clock on the wall, it ticked away like the drip of water against rock. “I don't know anything. I wrote it all up in my report. Can I go?”<br/><br/>“No.” Veld slammed his hand on the table, causing Reno to jump and stare at him. “You're acting like a child. I dragged you off the streets, Reno, I can put you back.”<br/><br/>Reno went still. “Yes sir. Sorry sir.” He said finally, voice hoarse.<br/><br/>“Tseng, please. What do you know?” Veld said, rubbing at his eyes.<br/><br/>Tseng closed his eyes, “My mother was a seamstress who worked in the palace.” He began slowly, as if every word cost him something, “My father...” He swallowed, hesitating before forcing it out, “My father is Godo Kisaragi's brother. He was part of the Wusheng until he was injured in a battle and never regained the use of his right arm. He was set aside in the line of succession but any of his heirs could have potentially become emperor in Godo's place had Godo not had any heirs of his own. This caused a problem, when I was a child Godo had no heirs. I was considered a threat to the line of succession, being a bastard child it wouldn't have been looked upon as favourable by the gods. So, Godo decided to give me to the Crescent. I fought and argued but it was useless. They sent me to their mountain monastery and I was forced to begin training. After two years of that I had enough.” Tseng sighed, “I set a trap. I shut the monks inside the room with the statue of Leviathan and I set a fire beneath it. I barely escaped with my own life.”<br/><br/>“And then I found you.” Veld finished quietly. Tseng nodded. “I can see why you kept this to yourself.”<br/><br/>“If the president finds out who I really am he'll kill me.” Tseng met Veld's gaze.<br/><br/>“He would. Which is why this never leaves this room.” Veld considered Tseng for a moment, “This would all have been so much easier to deal with if we'd known this from the start.” He sighed.<br/><br/>Tseng lowered his head, staring at his hands as they rested on the table top.<br/><br/>“So, what now, yo? The Cresent are after you...why? Because they wanna kill you?” Reno spared Tseng a sideways glance.<br/><br/>“No. They can't shed the blood of the royal family,” Tseng took a breath, “They want to take me back and have me dealt with by my father.”<br/><br/>“Then why were they at Shinra's party, yo?” Reno shook his head.<br/><br/>“Because you were there.” Tseng said quietly, fingers curling into fists. <br/><br/>“I'm just a Turk, why'd they be interested in me?” Reno's eyes widen in surprise.<br/><br/>“They want me to know that they know.”<br/><br/>“They know what?”<br/><br/>Tseng licked his lips, “That I care about you. I gave myself away while we were in their dungeon. When you...when you tried to fight back and the chair toppled over you hit your head. I couldn't...I couldn't let you die so I demanded potions in exchange for the information they wanted. I didn't give it to them, I lied. But in that moment they knew they could use you. You became...a vulnerability.”<br/><br/>Reno stared at Tseng while Veld hummed, “No more field work, Reno.”<br/><br/>“What?! Oh come on, man. I can handle myself, yo!”<br/><br/>“No.” Veld held up his hand, forestalling any more protests. “You're to remain here at headquarters until the threat is neutralised.”<br/><br/>“This is bullshit.” Reno mumbled, slouching further into his chair. <br/><br/>Veld ignored him, “Tell me everything you can about the Crescent.” He said, folding his hands on the table.<br/><br/>Tseng spoke, head low. Reno listened but couldn't bring himself to look at Tseng. Finally Veld dismissed them, Reno was first to rise, he walked towards the door. <br/><br/>“Reno!” Tseng called, following him. <br/><br/>Reno frowned and ignored him, picking up his pace as he left the room and turned down the corridor, heading for the stairs. Tseng kept up, finally reaching him. He grabbed his wrist, forcing Reno to stop. Reno snatched his hand back, spinning around, “<em>What</em>?” He demanded.<br/><br/>“What was that back there? There was no reason to get so-”<br/><br/>Reno cut him off with an angry noise, “No reason? Really? I thought you were smart, yo.” He shook his head, pushing hair from his eyes as he turned away a little. “You don't trust me.”<br/><br/>“I never said that.” <br/><br/>“If you trusted me why couldn't you tell me? You know everything about me, yo.” <br/><br/>“I never asked for your life story, Reno. Don't try to place all the blame onto me.”<br/><br/>Reno turned. Fast as lightening and grabbed a fist-full of Tseng's suit. He slammed him against the wall, causing a nearby lower-ranking Turk to freeze and stare at them from the water cooler nearby. “Don't you fucking dare.” Reno snarled, “What am I to you, Tseng? Just some fucking lackey?”<br/><br/>“Take your hands off of me.” Tseng said, his face curiously blank. <br/><br/>“Don't you get it? I don't tell just anyone my past. You're...you were...more than that. To me.” Reno faltered, his face twisting. “I thought we had somethin'...”<br/><br/>“Unhand me.” Tseng whispered, voice low and dangerous.<br/><br/>Reno stared down at his hand, tangled in Tseng's shirt. His fingers loosened a little, “Why am I even bothering.” He sighed, closing his eyes. He released Tseng and turned away, “I'm gonna get a drink.” He muttered, he spotted the other Turk in the hall way with them and sent her a glare. She squeaked and scuttled off. <br/><br/>Tseng remained where he was a moment, his own hand rising to smooth down his shirt. <br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>It was raining when Tseng stepped out onto the helipad. Midgar glittered below them, stretching out like glittering green gem the colour of poison. The wind whipped at his hair as he turned, searching for a familiar flash of red. He spotted Reno hunched up underneath the window of the President's office. He had his jacket pulled up over his head, a poor substitute for an umbrella. In his hand he had a bottle of something and was taking regular sips as he stared morosely out into the rain. <br/><br/>Reno wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his chin on them as he watched the rain fall. His shirt was soaked through, hair dripping down his face. He shivered but didn't move. He heard a familiar pair of footsteps and glanced up, seeing Tseng draw closer. “What do you want?” He asked.<br/><br/>“I...” Tseng sighed, “I don't know.”<br/><br/>“Came here to be alone, yo. Fuck off.” He took a swallow of the alcohol, it burned his throat going down.<br/><br/>Tseng ignored him and sat at his side, water immediately soaking through his trousers. He winced but didn't complain as he folded his legs. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the sound of the rain and the distant voice of Midgar far, far below. Finally Tseng took a breath, “It's not that I don't trust you.” He said quietly. Reno shifted but didn't respond, allowing him to take his time. “It's that...I trust you too much.” <br/><br/>“Wow. Makes a whole lotta sense, yo.” Reno rolled his eyes, taking another drink.<br/><br/>Tseng smiled a little, “It does to me. I just wanted...” He paused again, searching for the words, “I wanted to start a new life. I burned down the temple and I wanted to leave, leave Wutai, leave my past...leave...everything. I wanted to forget.”<br/><br/>“Yeah...” Reno said finally, slowly uncurling himself and stretching his legs out before him. His uniform was drenched, the jacket over his head slipped to his shoulders. After a moment he held out the bottle to Tseng, but didn't meet his eyes. Tseng took it with a small smile and drank.<br/><br/>“I didn't realise...Hm, no. I didn't want to realise how you affected me until I saw you lying there, dying.” Tseng whispered, his voice hoarse as he took another sip. The alcohol warmed his chest, while his skin turned cold. “I didn't want to accept that you were a weakness.”<br/><br/>“You really know how to make a guy feel good, yo.” Reno sniffed, shaking his head. <br/><br/>“I'm sorry. Veld's right, whatever this is...between us...it's dangerous.” Tseng took a breath and handed the bottle back, slowly he rose. “It has to end.”<br/><br/>Reno finished the bottle and hung his head. He didn't speak as Tseng walked away.<br/><br/></p><p class="western">XXX<br/><br/>Reno sat at a desk, stacking cards into a vague approximation of a tower. Carefully balancing one on top of the other. <br/><br/>Veld sat on the phone, speaking quietly as he stared at the computer screen with a small frown. “Yes sir, of course. We're on top of it.” He paused, glancing back to Reno, “I know. It's our highest priority, I assure you we're doing everything-” Veld snapped his mouth shut, lips twisting in distaste as muffled shouting came from the other end of the call, “Apologies, I didn't realise. Of course...” He bit back a sigh and forced his voice into some semblance of calm, “Heidegger? No, he can't.” Reno looked up over to him, eyebrow rising curiously. “No sir. I can't spare him, even for a day.” Reno stuck his tongue out, shaking his head. Veld put his hand up, “Yes sir, I am doing everything to see an end to these murders. We can't spare a single man.” Veld listened to the president shout for a moment before he quieted, “Yes sir, thank you.” He hung up with a sigh and rubbed at his eyes. <br/><br/>“What was that?”<br/><br/>“The President wanted an update and wanted to know if I could spare you to go with Heidegger to Junon.”<br/><br/>Reno made a face, “Nope.” He said, placing another card on top of his slowly rising tower. “I'm not <em>that</em> bored, yo.”<br/><br/>“I wouldn't let that overblown, self-important gorilla anywhere near my Turks.” Veld grumbled, “He wouldn't know subtlety if it leapt up and bit him on the ass.”<br/><br/>Reno snorted. His card tower wobbled, “Shit.” He steadied it carefully.<br/><br/>Veld watched him for a while before rising, knees clicking as he stretched his legs. He walked around his desk and came up behind Reno's chair. He lay a hand in his hair, causing Reno to still. “This is temporary,” He said quietly, “I'll have you back in the field as soon as this Crescent business is dealt with, I promise.” Veld left the office, leaving Reno alone with the sound of the ticking clock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally finished this chapter. I struggled with one of the flash-back scenes and it still doesn't really capture the feeling I wanted. Oh well, hope you all enjoy it anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"><br/>Reno stood in front of the mirror, toothbrush in hand. He was still damp from the shower, the mirror steamed up so he lifted a hand and wiped it. With a squeak his reflection appeared. He had dark shadows beneath his eyes, his hair hung lank and unstyled around his shoulders. Water dripped down his bare back, picking a winding trail down his prominent spine. <br/><br/><em>“Sit down,”<br/><br/></em>Reno closed his eyes, remembering Tseng's voice.<br/><br/><em>Reno sat, cross-legged and nestled between Tseng's legs. He stared across the dimly lit bedroom and felt hands on his head. They trailed down, lifting a hank of his hair. There was a tug as Tseng ran a brush through it once. Reno's skin prickled but he held himself still and closed his eyes. Tseng worked from the bottom, taking his time and following the brush with his fingers. He teased out knots with surprising gentleness. Reno released a small breath as the inside of Tseng's wrist touched his bare shoulder. “Was thinkin' of having it cut.” He said, trying to inject a semblance of levity into his voice.<br/><br/>Tseng's fingers tightened on Reno's hair briefly, “Don't.” He said, his voice oddly hoarse.<br/><br/>Reno opened his eyes a little, “...ok.” He said, pulling in his legs. His shoulders hunched forward a little as if trying to make himself smaller. Finger tips danced up, over the top of his arm before coming to a halt at his neck. Reno shivered, goosebumps erupting over his skin. There was a pit in his stomach, although it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He closed his eyes again, feeling warmth in his cheeks. Reno could feel Tseng's hands tremble, just a little as they moved through his hair. The hairbrush disappeared, replaced by bare fingers. While one hand tangled in red strands, the other moved to slide across Reno's jaw.<br/><br/>“Reno...” Tseng's voice was rough in his ear, hot air brushed his cheek as a calloused thumb dragged down his cheek.<br/><br/></em>Reno stared into the mirror and watched as the steam reappeared and obscured his reflection. He bent his head and spat foam into the sink, turning the tap with a shaky hand. <br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>“What do you think, Tseng?” <br/><br/>Tseng stared at the wall where blood had been smeared in the form of a dragon. <br/><br/>“Tseng?” Cissnei moved closer, peering up into his face. She reached out, waving her hand in front of his eyes.<br/><br/>“Oh.” Tseng jerked back, fingers twitching towards his gun before sense kicked in. “Sorry.” He shook his head and forced himself to focus. <br/><br/>“You were really out of it.” Cissnei folded her arms across her chest.<br/><br/>“I guess I just have a lot on my mind.”<br/><br/>“Reno, right?” She smirked, shifting her weight onto her toes.<br/><br/>“What about the victim?” Tseng asked, moving away from her and firmly avoiding her question.<br/><br/>“Male, late twenties to early thirties. Blond hair, five foot nine. He was killed with a knife to the throat just like all the others.” Cissnei said, eyeing Tseng as he strode around the room towards where the victim lay, naked and spread out like an offering.<br/><br/>Tseng leaned over him, using the end of a pen to tilt his head back to eye the vicious wound in his throat. “Hm. Bled dry.” He observed, trying to ignore the itch of Cissnei's gaze on his back. “Any ID?”<br/><br/>“Not that we've found yet,” Cissnei moved closer, wincing as she looked at the body.<br/><br/>“You get used to it.” Tseng told her, pulling back, “And the smell.”<br/><br/>Cissnei was quiet, frowning at the wall. “Do I want to?” She asked, her voice almost below a whisper.<br/><br/>Tseng didn't look at her, eyes focussed on the body. Finally he shook his head, “Probably not. You can leave, if you want.” He finally looked at her. Her shoulders were hunched and she looked pale.<br/><br/>After a moment she shook her head, “No. I'll be ok.”<br/><br/>“Good.” Tseng nodded.<br/><br/>Cissnei moved closer, her eyes on the bloodied carpet, “Are you?” She asked.<br/><br/>“Let's go.” Tseng replied instead of answering. He strode towards the door. Cissnei sighed and followed.<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>Reno jerked awake with a gasp. The memory of the taste of blood sitting heavy on his tongue. He lay still, panting as he stared up at the darkness of his ceiling. He was coated in a fine sheen of sweat and hair stuck to his forehead. He lifted his hands, ignoring the shake in them and pushed them through his hair. He swallowed with a dry click and rolled onto his side. His alarm clock flashed, telling him it was four am. He'd managed to get an hours rest at least. Reno pressed his face into his pillow, groaning. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and curled up. The sheets stuck to his skin which itched with the memory of a blade. He shivered a little before opening his eyes and slowly uncurling himself. He sat up, scratching at his scalp and yawning. He slid from the bed and stood on wobbly knees. Carefully he made his way across the room, one hand on the wall to keep him steady. He still felt drunk as his foot caught an empty bottle and sent it clinking across the rug. <br/><br/>He went to the bathroom and relieved himself and then went into the living room. He didn't bother turning on the light so the only illumination came from the windows. He went to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, he winced as the light hit his retinas and squinted into it. He grabbed a bottle of beer and closed the fridge as he went to his sofa and threw himself down on it. He turned on the television and sat bare-chested, watching the screen flash different colours. <br/><br/>When the sun had risen Reno got himself dressed and tied his hair back. He grabbed his keys and left his apartment. <br/><br/>When he got into the office he was greeted by Veld at his desk, staring at his phone screen. When Reno entered Veld looked up, eyeing him, “You look like shit.”<br/><br/>Reno rolled his eyes, “Thanks, yo. Nice to see you too old man.” He muttered, moving to the sofa and throwing himself down on it. He covered his eyes with an arm and sighed.<br/><br/>“Old man?” Veld raised an eyebrow, “I haven't heard that one since you were a kid.” Reno groaned but didn't offer any other acknowledgement.<br/><br/>“I was going to get you to help Rebecca with the recruitment files but are you really feeling up to it?”<br/><br/>Reno frowned, “I'm fine, <em>chief</em>.”<br/><br/>“Reno.” Veld said, a warning in his voice.<br/><br/>Reno sighed, pulling his arm away from his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, “I need to do somethin', yo. All this sitting around is killing me.”<br/><br/>“If you say so. You've still got an hour, try and get some rest.”<br/><br/>Reno closed his eyes, head turning into the sofa and he wrapped his arms around his middle. He dozed to the sound of Veld working, papers rustling, buttons tapping. It was comforting. He was safe here.<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>The little temple was quiet as Tseng stepped inside. Incense burned at the alter. He forced his gaze to the statue rising from the floor, a massive serpent with teeth bared at the sky. Tseng took another step forward and halted again. The temple was empty yet he shivered as if he had eyes on him. He curled his hands into fists and stepped forward again, almost into the great serpents shadow. There were very few of these temples in Midgar, those few that existed hid themselves to everyone except those few devout followers. Tseng felt a knot in his chest, eyes travelling slowly over the sinuous curve of Leviathans body, admiring the pattern of it's scales. In his minds eye he could see flames flickering, feel the heat from them. <br/><br/><em>“You are the mouth of the gods. You speak the word of Leviathan, the one whose wrath shall see an end to all our enemies. You're a special child.”<br/><br/></em>“No.” Tseng whispered to the old monk in his mind. He grit his teeth and turned away, shoes tapping against the wooden tiled floor. He shoved the doors open and stumbled out into the fresh city air. He gasped, one hand going to his chest as it ached. He leaned against the wall, bent over and wondered if he would puke. After a few moments it passed and he took a deep breath, straightening up. His phone buzzed in his pocket, it took a moment of fumbling fingers for him to dig it out and when he did he brought it to his ear. He closed his eyes, “Tseng here.” He said, voice rough around the edges. He cleared his throat and leaned back against the wall, staring up at the sky. “Yes sir, of course. I'll be right there.” He sighed, hanging up. The phone dangled from his limp fingers as he watched the sky.<br/><br/>XXX<em><br/></em></p><p class="western">Reno sat on top of a pile of wooden boxes. The warehouse was loud with activity as men in blue uniforms moved around. He looked down at a clipboard, glancing back up as a box passed him by carried by a groaning soldier. “Yo, that's supposed to be shipped off to Modeoheim.” He called, the man put the box down, panting.<br/><br/>“Sir, aren't you supposed to help us?”<br/><br/>Reno waved the clipboard, “I'm supervising, yo. Movin' boxes is way below my pay grade.” The man muttered something under his breath, Reno slid off of his perch and stepped up behind him, “You say somethin'?”<br/><br/>“Uh...n-no sir.”<br/><br/>Reno put on his best smirk, “Uh-huh. That's good, because if you did,” He jabbed his EMR into the man's side, “I'd have to smack that attitude right outta ya,”<br/><br/>“Y-yes, sir!” The man squeaked.<br/><br/>“Get back to work,” Reno leapt back up onto his pile of boxes and crossed his legs, watching the man snatch up the heavy box and lug it to the other side of the room. <br/><br/>“Leave the grunts alone.”<br/><br/>Reno glanced down to see Rude leaning against the pile of boxes just below him. He grinned, “Hey, partner.”<br/><br/>“Teasing them will just make them hate you.” Rude said as he nodded to one of the blue-clad men who offered a wave and a smile. <br/><br/>“But it's fun.” Reno rested his chin on his hand, “They know I'm just playing with 'em.”<br/><br/>“Do they?” Rude adjusted his glasses and looked up at him, “You're kinda hard to read sometimes.”<br/><br/>Reno shrugged, “I'm bored.” He sighed, letting his legs hang down and kick against the boxes. “I wanna be out there.” He waved his hand vaguely towards the exit. “How's the investigation going?”<br/><br/>Rude sighed, “Nothing new.”<br/><br/>Reno fell back onto the boxes, resting the clipboard on his stomach as he stared up at the high, vaulted roof, “Veld's got me locked down like a grounded kid, yo.”<br/><br/>“Well, maybe if you acted like an adult he'd treat you like one.”<br/><br/>“<em>Hey</em>,” Reno glared at Rude as his head popped up over the nearest box, he hauled himself up and sat beside his partner.<br/><br/>“Look, I don't know what the hell's got into you and Tseng, it's none of my damn business but whatever it is put it aside. Do your job and keep your private life out of work.”<br/><br/>Reno shook his head, “I do. I <em>am</em>.”<br/><br/>“Really? Because you've been stinkin' up HQ with your moping since that argument.”<br/><br/>“I'm not...moping.” Reno frowned, shooting Rude a half-hearted glare. “I wouldn't be here if I didn't-”<br/><br/>“Where's this one go?”<br/><br/>Reno sighed and sat up, pushing hair from his face as he looked down at a grunt pulling a large box on a cart. Reno checked the list in his hand, his frown deepened. “That's not on the list.” He leaped down from his perch, landing lightly on his feet and walked over to it. He peered at the box, looking for markings. “What's inside?”<br/><br/>“I don't know, sir. It was over there, just come off the truck.”<br/><br/>“Huh.” Reno stepped around the box, “Gimme a crow bar,” He held out his hand and several grunts scrambled to find one. Someone put one into his hand and he shoved it into the lid. With a heave the lid creaked open. Reno looked inside. “Uh. We might wanna evacuate the area, yo.” He said, looking to Rude. “Now.”<br/><br/>One of the grunts peered inside, “Oh shit.” He turned and bolted, reaching the wall and slamming his hand against the emergency alarm. The lights dimmed, turning red. Everyone looked up from their work and then made for the exits.<br/><br/>“What is it?” Rude looked inside and saw a mass of wires, all surrounding a timer.<br/><br/>“Can you disarm it?” Reno asked.<br/><br/>Rude frowned, quiet as he looked at it, “It's not anything I've seen before. But...” He gently pushed a few wires out of the way to reveal several steel pipes. “Huh. Interesting.” <br/><br/>Reno shifted, glancing around nervously. “Rude, come on man.”<br/><br/>“Shut up.” Rude snapped, sweat breaking out across his forehead. <br/><br/>“Dying in a fire ball was not on my agenda, can you disarm the damn thing or not?”<br/><br/>“Reno, shut <em>up</em>!” Rude frowned, glancing around the box, “It's not a bomb.” He muttered, wiping his forehead with his arm, “It's a-”<br/><br/>Before he could finish his sentence grey smoke began to pour out of the box. Reno covered his mouth and nose and made a dash for the exit. His lungs burned, he could feel Rude at his side as their vision was obscured by smoke. Reno blinked tears from his eyes, holding his breath. He stumbled, dropping to one knee. He gasped, inhaling the smoke. The world spun, illuminated crimson. Reno's vision swam as he coughed, bent double over the cold concrete floor. Hands grabbed at him, hauling him back onto his feet. He stumbled, spluttering as his eyes streamed and burned. Fingers tangled in his pony tail and he realised the hands weren't helping him. He had lost Rude. He tried to speak but he could only cough as his lungs tried to expel the smoke. He was dragged backwards, Reno lashed out with his feet, eyes squeezed shut. He hit something but more hands grabbed him and then something hard hit him in the back of the head. Everything went dark.<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>Rude looked behind himself as he reached the exit to the warehouses. He coughed, sucking in a deep lungful of fresh air, “R-Reno?” He rasped, turning to find his partner gone. “Reno!” He looked back into the warehouse but the smoke obscured everything.<br/><br/>“Sir! Sir, look at me!” <br/><br/>Someone grabbed at Rude's shoulder, Rude turned, squinting. His glasses had afforded him some protection but his eyes still stung.<br/><br/>“Can you hear me? I'm a medic, let me look at you.”<br/><br/>Rude coughed into the crook of his arm and shook the medic off, “My...partner...” He rasped, pointing into the smoke.<br/><br/>“Partner?” The man looked into the warehouse. “Shit.” He swore and rose, “We've got a man missing! Get the masks!” <br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>Rude sat leant up against a wall while the medic looked him over. They hadn't been able to find any sign of Reno. Footsteps made him look up, Veld and Tseng stood over him. “What happened?” Veld asked, crouching down.<br/><br/>“Smoke bomb.” Rude grunted, his throat paining him. He took a sip of water from a bottle he'd been handed. “It came in through the warehouse. Reno...” He coughed, shaking his head, “Reno was...right there. Beside me. I...lost him in the smoke.”<br/><br/>Tseng looked back to the warehouse, now clearing of smoke. He didn't look back as he ran into the huge room, searching. He could see an area where boxes had fallen and went over to it, he looked around. The warehouse was empty, no sign of Reno. He turned and looked back through the large doors that led out onto the road. Tseng moved towards them but before he could reach them his phone rang. He pulled it out, “Hello?”<br/><br/><em>“Ts-Tseng?”<br/><br/></em>Tseng's fingers tightened on his phone. His heart skipped. “Reno?” <br/><br/><em>“They grabbed me. Knocked me out.” Reno coughs violently, “Just came around, yo. They're gonna contact you...when they do, don't come for me.”<br/><br/></em>“You can't expect me to-”<br/><br/><em>“Don't be an idiot, man. You're not that stupid. I can...get myself out. You told me...that whatever we had...was dangerous and...shit...you're right. Just trust me. Please.”<br/><br/></em>Tseng heard a noise, Reno's sharp curse and then the sound of a struggle. He called Reno's name repeatedly until another voice appeared.<br/><br/><em>“Your highness! Our mutual friend did us the favour of contacting you first. As you are aware by now we've taken your lover, if you want him back then come to-”<br/><br/></em>Tseng took a breath, pushing the fear down as far as it could go. He laughed. “Whatever demands you intend to make are worthless. I have no intention of doing anything you ask.” His hand grew steady on the phone, he turned around and started walking back towards Veld and Rude, “We don't negotiate with terrorists.”<br/><br/><em>“You would abandon your lover?” </em>The man sounded shocked, <em>“What kind of monster are you?”<br/><br/></em>“The worst kind, Aito.”<br/><br/>The man laughed, <em>“As expected of the prodigy. How did you discover my name?”<br/><br/></em>“There was only one other child taken from the palace that night. I know you. I know the way you work. Do not take me for a fool, if you value your life you will release your hostage and leave the continent. If you don't...well, our mutual friend will show you exactly what it means to mess with the Turks.”<br/><br/><em>“Finally, you admit the truth. Well then, your highness, I will just have to give your lover to the great leviathan. Perhaps I'll do you the kindness of sending you his body back, in parts.” </em>He paused and Tseng heard Reno struggle, <em>“Have fun with him, boys. His master doesn't want him back. He's worthless to us.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally. This fic is very nearly finished, just have one last chapter to add. I hope everyone has enjoyed it, I'm quite proud of some of it. Thank you to everyone who has kudos'd and commented, you kept me going.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The temple was old and run down. A notice for demolition had been pinned to the doors. The roof had holes in, the wooden floor warped and spongy in places. It was the kind of place teenagers came to explore or drink, a secret hide-out for underage revelry. <br/><br/>Reno panted, bare chest heaving as sweat trickled over his skin. He leaned back against the statue of Leviathan, where he had been chained. He could feel splinters jab at him through the material of his shirt which had been ripped open. His jacket had long since been disposed of and his belt hung open, pants unzipped and hanging low on his hips. Cuts and bruises covered his flesh, some deeper than others but all superficial. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, only that he was still in Midgar. He could only hope that Veld and the others would find him. He tilted his head back and looked up at his chained wrists. He bit back a smirk that wanted to spread across his face, in Aito's excitement at having Reno back in his hands, he had made a mistake. Reno would make him pay for that.<br/><br/>The Crescent leader, Aito, came over to him. He reached out, cupping Reno's face and tilting his head up. Reno bared his teeth, eyes narrowed. “Your master has abandoned you. How does it feel? You think Shinra cares about you? You think they'll come save you?” Aito moved closer, his breath brushing Reno's cheek. <br/><br/>“Shinra? Nah. They don't care.” Reno rasped, grinning viciously. <br/><br/>“Why did you join them then? Why would you work for monsters?” Aito's fingers were gentle as he traced the marks on Reno's cheeks, eyes alight. <br/><br/>“You think I had a choice, yo?” Reno turned, spitting blood onto the floor.<br/><br/>Aito sighed, as if he felt genuinely bad, “I'm sorry. Shinra are responsible for a lot of pain in this world. It's almost a shame to ruin such a pretty face, no wonder his highness took a liking to you.”<br/><br/>Reno closed his eyes, “You got the wrong idea, yo.” He sighed, lowering his head. “There's nothin' between us.”<br/><br/>“The truth is written all over your face, you can't hide from me or the gods.”<br/><br/>Reno twisted his hands in their shackles, he felt his materia bangle shift. “There ain't no gods, yo.”<br/><br/>“Hm, he did say you weren't a believer.” Aito sighed, “Tseng was a prodigy, you know. I watched him as we trained together. He was ruthless, even at such a young age. Some would say heartless. He's incapable of love or tenderness. It's why the monks gave him the position of mouth of the gods. He was the human embodiment of Leviathan's wrath, it's regrettable that that wrath was turned against his own people. Now he's nothing more than a traitor, he betrayed his people, his family, his country and he must be punished for it.” Aito paused, tilting his head to the side, “That he was willing to sully himself with the likes of you doesn't surprise me but I still find myself disappointed.”<br/><br/>Reno laughed, shaking his head, “Man, they really fucked you up, didn't they? All that brainwashing did a number on you.”<br/><br/>Aito grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head back against the statue. Reno's vision swam as Aito leaned closer, “I'm curious what he saw in you. What about you made him weak enough to risk his life for?”<br/><br/>Reno gasped, “You're...jealous...” <br/><br/>“Of you? No.” Aito hissed, “You're willing to go to great lengths to protect someone who wouldn't care if I carved out your heart. Why? Why is he so special? How can he command such loyalty from the likes of you?”<br/><br/>Reno licked his lips as Aito released his throat, “He's family.” He said quietly and smiled. “And family...protect each other.” <br/><br/>Aito laughed, pulling back a little, “You really believe that? He's already betrayed those he once called family and he'll do it again.”<br/><br/>Reno grinned, “You don't know him as well as you think, yo.” He shifted his hands, feeling the materia in his bracelet warm against his skin. <br/><br/>“It doesn't matter anymore now, does it? He's given you to us. What is it he told me?” Aito paused in mock-thought before a nasty smirk curled his lips, “Ah yes, 'do with him what you will'.” He moved his fingers to Reno's lips, forcing his jaw open and pressed them against his tongue. Reno squeezed his eyes shut tightly and tried to ignore the cold, crawling sensation that stole across his skin. Aito's breath became heavy as he pushed himself almost into Reno's lap, he breathed hot air across Reno's cheek and ran his tongue up the side of his face. “Mm, maybe you can show me why he likes you so much, hmm? If you're good enough, I could take you back to Wutai and keep you for myself.”<br/><br/>Reno shook his head as Aito pulled his fingers out of his mouth, “Fuck you.” He gasped and met Aito's eyes. The warmth in the materia increased, racing down his arm.<br/><br/>Aito frowned but before he could speak there was a crackle. The air grew thick and heavy, he looked up with a frown as he felt all the hairs on his body stand on end. He jerked back as a flash of light burst in between them. He heard his men scream as agony raced through his own body.<br/><br/>Reno jerked as heat and pain seared through his blood, teeth clenched hard enough to ache. Lightning exploded down through the roof of the building, melting the shackles and splintering the statue at Reno's back. He fell forward, steaming and shaking. His arms and hands burned as he managed to regain to his feet. “You guys...really need to make sure you take everythin' a prisoners wearing, yo.” He gasped as he adjusted his bracelet. “Not to mention standing in pools of water.” He kicked idly at a puddle that Aito's men had been stood in. “Dumb move from people who're supposed to be Wutai's best, huh?” He walked over to one of the groaning men and searched him. He found his EMR, “I'll be takin' that back now, yo.” Then he lifted his boot and stomped on the man's head, knocking him unconscious. He saw Aito attempt to regain his feet, he flicked his wrist and his EMR extended. “Ah, ah, ah! You stay down!” He slammed it into the floor, a trail of electricity winding its way across the floor. It burst around Aito, sending him flying back into the wall of the hidden temple they had taken cover in. Reno, still on one knee, lifted his head. “You underestimated me for the last time. I'm not just any old Shinra grunt; I'm Reno of the Turks, <em>assholes</em>.” He rose and moved over to Aito, lifting his EMR to his bare shoulder and glaring down at him. He lifted a foot, pushing Aito onto his back and pressing it into his throat. “The reason Tseng ain't comin' for me is because he knows me, yo. This is my home turf, I'm gonna make you regret ever leaving Wutai.”<br/><br/>“Reno, enough.”<br/><br/>Reno looked up to the entrance of the Temple to see three figures step in through the open doors, “Chief.” He stepped back obediently. <br/><br/>Veld moved closer, looking around at the devastation. Wood smouldered nearby, the other three men lay groaning on the floor, “Impressive,” he smiled, “Are you hurt?”<br/><br/>Reno shrugged, “Nothin' serious.” His eyes moved to Tseng who stood with Rude, Tseng met his eyes briefly before looking away.<br/><br/>Veld produced some handcuffs from his pocket, “They could give us valuable intel,” <br/><br/>Tseng walked over crouching down as Rude moved to Reno and started a whispered conversation. Rude pulled Reno's torn and singed shirt closed and then removed his own jacket, he slid it around Reno's shoulders. Tseng reached out to the unconscious man but Aito's hand rose and snatched his wrist. Tseng was swung around, Aito knelt behind him while his arm was yanked roughly up his back. Tseng hissed air through his teeth as his shoulder protested. <br/><br/>Reno spun around, eyes wide, “Tseng!”<br/><br/>Veld lifted a hand, halting him. Aito grinned, a knife glinting in his hand. He shoved Tseng forward, grabbing his pony tail and gripped it, bringing the knife to the base. “You're a traitor!” He spat, madness in his eyes. “Your father might not be here but I can give you the punishment in his stead!” <br/>Tseng slammed his elbow into Aito's gut, causing him to jerk back. Once his grip was loosened Tseng turned and hit him in the nose with the heel of his hand. Aito's nose broke with a sickening crack. Tseng panted, resting on one knee and half-turned towards Aito. His hair was in disarray, falling around his face and he looked furious. <br/><br/>Aito scrambled to his feet, one hand under his nose as blood dripped down his chin. He spat on the floor and bared his teeth at Tseng, “<em>How could you</em>?!” he screamed, leaping forward, knife still clutched in his hand. Tseng waited for him to come and the grabbed the arm with the knife as it extended towards him, he rolled backwards, taking Aito with him and slammed him into the floor. Tseng pinned him down, one hand on his throat and the other sliding into his jacket. He pulled out his gun and pressed it between Aito's eyes. <br/><br/>“Tseng, we need him alive.” Veld said finally, “Arrest him.” He tossed some cuffs to Tseng who ignored them, staring down into Aito's eyes.<br/><br/>“You would deserve it.” Tseng hissed, “Worse, even. For laying your filthy hands on him.” Slowly Tseng lowered his gun, “But not yet.” He grabbed the cuffs and snapped them around Aito's wrists. Then he adjusted his grip on the gun so he held it by the muzzle and smashed it across Aito's head. He went limp, finally fully unconscious.<br/><br/>Tseng rose, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. He turned and looked to Reno, wrapped in Rude's jacket. He was bruised, had scrapes and cuts over his body but he was upright and his eyes were bright. Tseng returned his gun to it's holster and broke eye contact.<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>Back at headquarters Reno stepped into his empty apartment. He let the door close behind him and then leaned back against it, head back. He released a sigh, shoulders slumping. His hands burned so he pulled his gloves off, wincing. His wrists were blackened where the cuffs and circled them, the skin raw and blistered but not bleeding. Further up his arms marks had appeared, thin red lines spreading outward like the branches of a tree. He drew his arms close and limped to his sofa, then he lay down and closed his eyes. <br/><br/>He didn't remember falling asleep but then he was woken by someone calling his name. Reno opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. A face appeared in his line of vision. “You're awake.” Tseng said, his voice quiet.<br/><br/>Reno struggled upright, “Wha's goin' on?” He mumbled, reaching up to rub at his eyes and immediately regretting it as sharp pain lanced through his wrists. He groaned.<br/><br/>Tseng reached out, taking his wounded hands and turning them over, “You're hurt.”<br/><br/>“I had to use my materia, yo.” Reno yawned, “It's fine.”<br/><br/>Tseng turned to a bag that lay on the floor. He knelt by Reno's leg and pulled out a reel of bandages and disinfectant. He stared at the marks, “It looks like a tree.” Gently his thumb slid back and forth over the tree-like marks, he stared as if fascinated.<br/><br/>“I had lightning equipped to my armour, gave me some protection but...” He shrugged. “Used my body as a conductor, I didn't have much of a choice, yo.”<br/><br/>Tseng traced the pattern with his fingers, his touch gentle. Reno shivered and tried to take his hand back but Tseng's grip tightened, “Let me.” He whispered, head low. Reno stilled and let Tseng wrap his hands and wrists in bandages. Once he was done he let his fingers linger on the inside of Reno's arm, still not looking up. Reno's hand twitched a little. It throbbed, aching but Reno's skin tingled wherever Tseng touched. He lifted his gaze to stare at the marks covering Reno's chest. “Your chest...”<br/><br/>“It's fine. I can-”<br/><br/>“No.” Tseng shook his head, he pulled out some more bandages and pushed Rude's jacket from Reno's shoulders. He paused, seeing the full-extent of the damage, “These will scar.”<br/><br/>“What's a few more?” Reno tried to smile but it fell from his face. His hands shook and he looked away.<br/><br/>Tseng set to work, cleaning the wounds. “Anywhere else?”<br/><br/>“No.” Reno shook his head. “Uh...thanks.”<br/><br/>Tseng reached up, not giving Reno a chance to react. He grabbed Reno's hair tie and pulled it free. Reno's hair fell around his shoulders as Tseng tangled his fingers into it, he leaned in, pulling Reno close. Their noses brushed. Reno breathed in sharply, hands moving of their own accord to Tseng's shoulders, fingers curling around the back of his neck. Tseng closed his eyes, hands tightening in Reno's hair. He pressed their foreheads together and sighed, “Why're you here, yo?” Reno whispered, “I thought-”<br/><br/>Tseng shook his head a little. He lifted himself up onto his knees and pressed his mouth to Reno's, cutting him off before he could say more. Reno tensed but didn't resist. He pushed his own bandaged fingers into Tseng's hair, pulling him closer.</p><p class="western"><br/>XXX<br/><br/>Aito sat, chained to a chair when Tseng entered the room alone. He shut the door behind him and stood, arms folded and watched the captured Crescent leader. “Welcome to Shinra headquarters, Aito.” Tseng said finally.<br/><br/>“I'm honoured,” Aito replied, a mocking lilt in his voice. “I'm even more honoured by your presence, your highness.”<br/><br/>Tseng shook his head, “That's not who I am anymore. I left that life behind many years ago. The prince is dead.”<br/><br/>“Oh, my mistake.” Aito shifted, fingers twitching as Tseng approached. “So, what now? Am I to be tortured? Made to reveal Wutai's secrets?” He smirked, watching Tseng's face.<br/><br/>“Oh no, you won't reveal anything we don't already know.” Tseng replied, “But there is a little matter of what you did to Reno.”<br/><br/>“Ah, the pretty red head. He's an interesting creature, I'll admit. I can see what you see in him, he's very good at escaping.”<br/><br/>Tseng smiled, “Indeed. Sadly, that was the last you'll ever see of him. We routed out your mole, he's been appropriately disposed of and now all we have left is you. You've lost this war, Aito. Wutai will fall, it's only a matter of time.”<br/><br/>“Do you not care? You grew up there. Isn't there any part of you that wants to see it as it once was?”<br/><br/>Tseng moved close, crouching so he could look up into Aito's eyes, “Would you believe me if I said that I never wanted this?” <br/><br/>Aito's eyes widened, lips parting his surprise. “What?”<br/><br/>Tseng smiled, looking down at his hands as they dangled between his knees, “Wutai, like any other country, is full of innocent lives. I don't wish to cause them any suffering.” <br/><br/>“You murdered the monks. You...you set fire to the temple and destroyed sacred ground!”<br/><br/>Tseng's hands clenched into fists, “They weren't innocent.” He whispered, frowning, “They were sacrificing children to the sea. Of course, Godo never knew, nor did my father but I saw...” He met Aito's gaze with his own, his eyes hard as steel, “They were murderers. I had to stop them, no matter the cost. The monks lost their true purpose long ago, they took the path of corruption and I would not stand for it. So yes, I killed them. I locked them in their temple and burned everything down.”<br/><br/>“You...” Aito swallowed, face crumpling, “You're lying. You...you have to be.” He stared into Tseng's eyes for a moment before hanging his head, his hair fell into his eyes and he stifled a sob.<br/><br/>“You think Leviathan would have wanted that? That he endorsed such heinous acts? The murder of children?” Tseng rose, shaking his head, “I did what anyone in my position would do and saved countless other innocent lives by destroying that temple. It was necessary.”<br/><br/>“No. No. You're lying! You...you're a <em>traitor</em>...”<br/><br/>Tseng shrugged, “Believe what you will. It doesn't matter to me now. I have a new life, good bye, Aito.” With that he turned and left the sobbing man alone.<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>The sun rose above Midgar, sending warm tendrils of light across the concrete at Reno's feet. He stood on the helipad and stared up at the blue sky. He was leant against the metal railings, gazing across the great city as birds flew overhead and down below people moved around. He heard Tseng as he approached, taking up a place at his side. The wind kicked up, tugging at Reno's pony tail. He closed his eyes and took a breath, tilting his head back to let the sun warm his face.<br/><br/>“Are you free this evening?” Tseng asked, finally breaking the pleasant silence.<br/><br/>“Depends.” Reno shifted, moving closer to Tseng's side.<br/><br/>Tseng smiled to himself, a small, quiet thing as he ducked his head, “There's a good restaurant in sector eight, I think I owe you dinner.”<br/><br/>“Steak?” Reno arched an eyebrow, a smirk lingering on his lips.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What else?” Tseng replied, catching his eye.<br/><br/>“As long as you're payin', yo.” <br/><br/>“Of course.”<br/><br/>“Good.” Reno drawled, his smile widening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short little epilogue that covers some key elements from canon. I have written this around the time-lines from Before Crisis, the original game and the novellas (Case of Shinra), so it's like canon but 'canon if Tseng and Reno were banging' kind of thing, lol. Anyways, sorry this took so long to add but now it is done. Finished. Thanks to everyone who read/kudos'd/commented, I really appreciated every single one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“You made the right decision Tseng.”<br/><br/>The sharp report of Tseng's pistol echoed through the canyon. Reno's ears buzzed, he barely heard himself scream. Rude stood at his side, frozen to the spot in shock. Tseng lowered his gun, lips pressed tightly together as he stared down at Veld's body where it lay beside his daughters. Tseng swallowed, breathing in the smell of fresh blood and dust. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly before tucking his gun back into it's holster. He hid his shaking hands and turned to his men. Reno's face was white, lips parted and eyes shining as he looked on in horror at Veld's body. Tseng spoke, his voice coming as if from far away. He offered them a ride but Reno and Rude didn't reply. When the bodies were loaded onto the truck Tseng took one last look at Reno and saw him fall to his knees, fingers digging furrows into the dirt. <br/><br/>Reno shook as he heard the truck drive off, scattering stones as it went. He screamed again, slamming his fist into the ground. Rude stood nearby, staring at the cliffs as birds wheeled overhead. The sky began to darken around them as evening closed in. After a moment Rude moved, shaking feeling back into his legs as he went to Reno and grabbed him, hauling him up and back to his feet. “Get up.” He whispered hoarsely, “The others need us.”<br/><br/>Reno, head down, clenched his hands into fists, hard enough to hurt. “He told me this would happen,” He rasped, throat raw. He swallowed, finally lifting his head. His eyes shone weirdly as the intense light from Zirconiade swallowed the sky. <br/><br/>“Doesn't matter. We gotta move!” Rude pulled on Reno's arm, pointing up at the massive summon. “That. That's what we gotta worry about, partner.”<br/><br/>Reno gasped, sucking in lungfuls of air like a dying man. He straightened, staring at the summon as it flickered and warped, tendrils of light arching down to the ground. Reno nodded, “Y-yeah...Let's go.” He said roughly and broke into a run.<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>“You bastard!” Reno grabbed a handful of Tseng's shirt and slammed him against the wall. Rude grunted in surprise, moving forward but halted when Reno shot him a glare. “You lying, cheating son of a <em>bitch</em>!” <br/><br/>Tseng held still, allowing Reno to manhandle him. He stared into his too-bright eyes, absorbing the pain. <br/><br/>Reno's breath hitched, his face crumpled and he dropped his head, “<em>Why</em>?” He whispered, “How could you?!”<br/><br/>“Let go of me.” Tseng grabbed Reno's hands and firmly untangled them from his shirt. The room was quiet, a painful tension threading through it. He moved to Veld's desk and stared at it, hands behind his back at the base of his spine. “I did what I did for the benefit of the Turks.” He began slowly, gritting his teeth a little as he heard himself speak. The lies poured off his tongue anyway, “There was no way we could have won that fight, Reno.”<br/><br/>“You think I care about that?!” Reno shouted, wishing Tseng would react. Wishing he would get as angry and hurt as he was. “I would've died back there! I should've-”<br/><br/>“No!” Tseng turned sharply, frowning. “Don't you <em>ever </em>say that.” His voice cracked, the only sign of weakness he allowed himself before he pulled his fraying pieces back together again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “What I did I did for the Turks. For us. I did what had to be done or we all would have died on that cliff. I can't allow that to happen. I ask you to trust me, Reno. <em>Please</em>.”<br/><br/>Reno found himself hesitating, Aito's words echoing through his head. He stared at Tseng, no longer sure who he was looking at anymore. “I don't know who you are.” He said under his breath, shaking his head. He grimaced, lifting trembling hands and pushing them into his hair, “I don't know what we've become.”<br/><br/>“We are the Turks. We will always be the Turks.” Tseng replied, sighing heavily. “The President has betrayed us, I'll be called to a hearing soon and I want you and Rude to do something for me. This is the moment that decides our fate once and for all.”<br/><br/>“You want me to just...carry on like nothin' happened, yo?” Reno stared at him, eyes wide.<br/><br/>“No. I want you to continue to do your job. I need you Reno. I need you now more than ever.”<br/><br/>Reno swallowed, taken aback, “I...”<br/><br/>“You came back to Shinra, despite everything. You're here now, why?”<br/><br/>Reno looked around the room, the large meeting table, the sofa, the fake plants. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the carpeted floor. “It's my home.” He said roughly, “I got...nowhere else to go.”<br/><br/>“Then help me protect our home!” Tseng insisted, moving closer and grabbing Reno's arms. “I can't do this without you, without either of you.” He glanced to Rude who remained silent. “The blame lies solely at the feet of the President. And I have a plan.”<br/><br/>Reno slowly lifted his head, “A plan?”<br/><br/>“I need you and Rude to bring Rufus Shinra here during the hearing. If we stand any chance of surviving this, then we need him.”<br/><br/>“Rufus, huh?” Reno frowned, “And what're we planning, yo?”<br/><br/>Tseng smiled, “We're going to take down the President and put Rufus in his place. This is what Veld would have wanted for us, not a pointless death in the middle of nowhere. It's time we took back the power,” Tseng moved to the desk, trailing his fingers across it as he moved around behind it. He sank into Veld's seat and looked up at Reno and Rude, “Are you with me?”<br/><br/>Reno closed his eyes briefly before finally opening them, “Sure thing, Chief.”<br/><br/>“Thank you.” Tseng said quietly, looking down at his clasped hands. “Then let's begin our preparations.”<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>“Why are you just sitting here doing nothing?! We know who it was! We should go after them-”<br/><br/>“Elena, sit down.” Rude said firmly, looking up at the small blond woman as she ranted and paced around the confined room. He turned away and looked back to the desk where Tseng used to sit. Reno stood before it, staring at the chair like he could bring Tseng back with will alone. “Just sit down and shut up.”<br/><br/>Elena looked at him, brown eyes wide. Slowly she followed his gaze to Reno's hunched shoulders, “Are you just gonna let them get away with this?” She asked, disbelief in her voice.<br/><br/>Reno seemed to come back from wherever his thoughts had been, he took a breath, “We follow orders, Elena. Our orders are to-”<br/><br/>“<em>Fuck</em> orders!” Elena shouted, sweeping a mug off of the desk in the middle of the room. It hit the floor and shattered. Reno stared at the pieces, blinking a moment. “They murdered Tseng! Doesn't that mean <em>anything</em> to you?” Her voice hitched and her lower lip trembled but she didn't let any tears fall.<br/><br/>Rude watched Reno intently, wondering what he would do and ready to act if anything blew up. Reno stared at the coffee mug, “Then go.” He said finally, eyes moving to Elena, “Go get your revenge or whatever, yo. If it means that much to you, get outta here. You're just provin' to everyone that you're nothin' but a rookie and always will be.”<br/><br/>“Reno.” Rude muttered, shaking his head as Elena turned on her heel and stormed out. Reno looked away. “Was that really necessary?” <br/><br/>Reno closed his eyes, “She's gonna go no matter what, yo. Maybe...if she does, she'll learn somethin'.”<br/><br/>“I don't mean that.”<br/><br/>Reno rubbed at his eyes, “I know. I just...” He shook his head, unable to say any more. “I don't want this. I...don't want any of this. He's gone...and it doesn't feel real. We got no body, no way of really knowin' for sure. Do we...have a funeral? Is that somethin' we do? I don't...I don't know. What do I do? I can't lead the Turks. Not like he did. I can't live up to that. We lost Veld and the others and now Tseng...What the hell am I supposed to do, yo?”<br/><br/>Rude watched Reno lean on the desk, head bowed and hair falling over his shoulder. “Tseng had faith in you, Reno.” Rude said slowly, rising and coming to stand beside his partner. He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, “And so do I.”<br/><br/>Reno looked up at him, “You think?”<br/><br/>“I know.” Rude smiled weakly, “We lost a lot but we're still here.”<br/><br/>Reno managed a smile, “Yeah, we are partner. Then lets do this, yo.” He pulled himself together and straightened up, tugging at his suit, “For the Director.”<br/><br/>Rude nodded, “For Tseng.”<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>“We don't have time to be-” <br/><br/>Reno cut Tseng off with another kiss, he pressed him up against a nearby wall as the world around them fell apart. Green light pulsed and flashed, the sound of buildings falling and being torn apart tore at the air but all Reno cared about was the heat of Tseng's body, the feel of his hair in his fingers. “Just gimme five minutes,” Reno whispered against Tseng's mouth, “I thought you were dead, yo. Just lemme have this.”<br/><br/>Tseng sighed, a small smile curling his lips, “Just five minutes, at the end of the world.”<br/><br/>Reno grinned, eyes reflecting the glow from meteor as it headed towards them. “Yeah, you an' me at the end of the damn world.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>